The Golden Jinchurriki
by Uzuki-Kun
Summary: Ninja's have fought alongside their daemons for years, for money or power. However, when an organization figures out the path through ultimate power, what will it mean for the daemon and ninja pairs of Japan? A Naruto X Golden Compass crossover.
1. Reason For Daemons

Disclaimer no Jutsu: Rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own The Golden Compass. Thanks to Ana, who points out that Golden Compass was originally Northern Lights by Philip Pullman.

* * *

**The Golden Jinchurriki**

**Chapter 1: Reason For Daemons**

* * *

He couldn't help but laugh at the antics of his daemon. The small fox hopped slightly, taking another nip at the butterfly that was buzzing about its head. Shaking his own head with unrequited mirth, Uzumaki Naruto knelt down in the soft, summer grass, easing himself on his backside and splaying out his legs. "You know, Kyuubi. If you keep doing things like that, you'll never catch a butterfly. You must wait for it. You must wait for them. Let them land...you'll get it!" The small, red animal blinked at him, and then turned back to his quarry, crouching down and waiting for it to tire and land. Soon, after more fitful flying, it did so, landing softly on a plant and folding its wings. "Alright, Kyuubi. Get ready." The fox crouched back, getting its hind-legs in sync. "Alright...now!" With a yip, the animal leapt forward, pouncing on the insect and snapping it up. A quick gulp and it was over. "There! You got it, see!?"

"Yes! I did get it! I knew I would!" The fox replied, turning and smiling at him. A leap later, and it was safely in the arms of its child, snuggling down into the blond boy's coat. Holding the creature tightly, Naruto allowed himself to lay back, the fox walking a circle on his chest before yawning and stretching out, laying down and closing one eye.

"Oy. Kyuubi. What should we do now?" Through a half-lidded gaze, the small daemon eyed him.

"Hmm...I dunno. Perhaps leave and find some food? I am hungry."

"What? You just ate!"

"That was merely a snack, Naruto. Come now, you know me better," the daemon explained, yawning again. The boy smiled, laughing slightly as he caressed the fox's head.

"Fine fine. You know, though. I was thinking about what just happened. That may have been Shino's daemon you just ate, you know?" The fox started, glaring at him.

"Don't even say something like that...I'd be sick for a month! Do you know what the boy makes his daemon turn into?" Amused, Naruto shook his head, giving the daemon another pat.

"I don't know. A stink bug perhaps?" Kyuubi seemed annoyed at the statement, hopping off and shaking itself down slightly.

"Very funny. Come on, let's go get some proper food. But, can we get something other than ramen for once? I am not fond of it." Laughing yet again, Naruto stood, brushing off his pants.

"Heh, maybe. But probably not. I like ramen. But don't worry, I'm sure that Mophy will be there. I know how much you like her," he said, his grin widening to his ears. His daemon turned to him, ears erect and bristling.

"Absurd! I know that YOU like that girl of hers. What's her name again? Hyuuga Hinata?" Now it was Naruto's turn to be incredulous.

"Ha! Right, me after the heir of the Hyuuga house. Sure, that would work. Besides, you know that I like Sakura." At the mention of the girl's name, the fox grunted.

"Hn. That Haruno girl. You know, that daemon of hers is really annoying."

"Oh come now! You like Zane, right?"

"Humph! The very idea of it! That insignificant morsel wouldn't do more than try my patience. He is also very rude! You've never heard him, I'm sure. You are always to awestruck with that girl he is with to pay any attention to what he is doing!" Grunting himself, Naruto leaned down, allowing the fox to hop up onto his head. Straightening up, the boy began to pick his way back to Konohagakure, still arguing.

"I'm not awestruck, alright! I just...really like her, is all. Is that a crime?"

"Hn...it should be," Kyuubi replied dryly, laying its head down and swishing its nine-tails behind it. "Besides, do you realize that he is almost always pink? That is no way for a respectable daemon of his stature to be."

"It isn't his fault. Sakura likes pink. Besides...he's cute like that."

"Hn...whatever." Naruto, feeling that arguing anymore would make him lose creditability, shut his mouth. He knew that the daemon knew everything about him, so why bother.

* * *

Soon, the pair came to the gates of Konohagakure. Gazing up at them, Naruto sighed, walking through the portal and into the town. The two town guards looked up, nodding at him as their own daemons watched from behind the table at which they sat. The man on the left looked up from the paper he was reading, watching Naruto with slightly slitted eyes, his daemon growling as the hackle rose from his back. Kyuubi merely growled back, his own hackles rising. Softly, out the side of his mouth, Naruto lectured his friend.

"Kyuubi...keep quiet. We don't need a fight right now."

"Hn. He started it."

"Maybe, but come on. We're still hungry, right?" Not getting an answer out of him, Naruto busied himself with counting money with one hand in his pocket. Silently, he cursed his luck. He only had enough for one bowl of ramen. Not enough for his friend.

"Don't worry about me. That butterfly will suffice, and, as a further note, I still do not like ramen," his daemon remarked, turning his head slightly to get into a more comfortable position. Naruto closed his eyes slightly, cursing the ability of his daemon to understand what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi-kun. I'll...I'll take a portion myself. You can have the other half, alright?"

"Erg...I'd rather not. I'll just...sleep some more," the fox said uninterestedly. Naruto sighed. He would make it up to Kyuubi later. But, at the moment, he really needed some food.

A short walk through the town got him to where he needed to go. The ramen stand stood as the pinnacle of his potential, the source of his power, the...the place of his eating. He had spent more money and time at the ramen stand than he preferred to count. Licking his lips, he wiped a hand across his mouth, already tasting the food.

"Oh please, Naruto. Could you have the dignity to not drool when you approach the stand? It is in horrible taste." Glaring up at his daemon, Naruto huffed.

"Well...hopefully you won't drool, Kyub. Mophy is there with Hinata." A small squeak issued from the top of his head.

"Mo...Mophy?" A short pause, and he seemed to get back in control. "Why do I care? But...what form is she in?" Naruto smirked, taking a quick glance at the bar.

"Oh...she's in that cat form she takes. You know the one."

"The one...that has the pink stripe down her back?"

"Yep. That one. Her white ears seem...rather perky today," Naruto added as a afterthought. He heard a gasp from atop his head, and it was suddenly lighter. Kyuubi seemed to think that the ground was a more dignified manner to approach the stand, and Naruto couldn't have been happier. He had seen Inuzuka Kiba carrying his daemon, Akamaru, on his head, but Kiba was a seriously different story. Kyuubi was different.

"How am I different?" Kyuubi asked indifferently from his feet. Again cursing his stupidity, Naruto knelt down, smiling as he rubbed the daemon's red head.

"Oh...you're not. You're better! That's all I meant."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Oh, Kyub! Mophy and Hinata see us!"

"What? Now? Really? Crap...uh...how's my fur?" Chuckling, Naruto stood back up, walking the short distance to the bar as the girl in question poked her fingers together.

"Oh...he-he-hello Kyuubi-san. Na-na-na-naruto-ku-kun. He-hello..." Turning her face away from her meal that had been interrupted, she sighed slightly, shutting her eyes tightly. _I...I wish that...that I wasn't such a coward._

_Hinata-san, you aren't a coward. You are merely unfortunate._

_Un...un...unfortunate, Mophy-san? H...how?_

_You seem to adore someone that is, perhaps, more thick-headed than you know._ At her daemon's thought, the girl seemed to be taken aback.

_But...but...he's not...not that thick-headed...is he?_ Her daemon looked up, pink fur blotched with white standing out straight. Mewing slightly, the cat hopped onto the counter, rubbing her head against the girl's arm.

Next to him, Naruto heard Kyuubi sigh. _What is it, Kyub?_

_She's...uh-uh...rubbing herself against Hinata-chan. It's...well..._Even from where he was standing, Naruto could only blush for his friend.

_Kyuubi...you need to get your mind out of the gutter._

The fox bristled slightly, turning his head to address his constituent more fully. _I am not in the gutter. I am simply stating the fact!_

_Sure you are, Kyuubi_. Out loud, Naruto turned to the girl and cat, smiling and nodding. "Hi, Hinata-chan. How are you?"

The girl gasped, turning her attention back to the blond boy and his fox daemon. "Oh...Na-na-naruto-kun! Um...well...I...I'm...o-o-k, I suppose." Continuing to poke her fingers together, she sat back down to return to her meal. "Um...wou-would you...ca-ca...care to join me...Na-na-na-naruto-kun?" Her voice was hinted with hopefulness, but not enough that the boy could take it.

"Oh? Join you? Actually, I just came for some ramen, but since you're here, I suppose I could sit down and join you." Hopping into the chair next to the blue-haired girl, he smiled wide, banging a hand on the table. "Oy! Old man!"

The proprietor of said ramen stand turned, his eyebrow rising as his dog daemon sniffed slightly from its position on the ground. "Oh? Naruto-kun. Hello! Ramen, right?"

"Heh, you got it!" Naruto exclaimed, turning in his seat in a full circle in happy-go-luckiness. The owner nodded, turning back to his work. "So, Hinata-chan. By...any chance..."

"Ye-yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, turning slightly to view the boy. She hoped he would say those things she wanted. Those couple words that would set her soul on fire.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan is?" he finished. She felt her heart lower slightly. The words extinguished the small flame that had hoped to set the fire ablaze...like pouring water on a flicker.

_Hinata-chan. Don't be like that_, she heard in her head. Turning to her daemon, she sighed.

_I know I shouldn't be. But..._To Naruto, she turned, smiling. "Oh. Sakura-chan. She...she is...training with Zane r-right now." Slightly put off, Naruto nodded, his smile fading.

"Oh. She's...training with Zane. Well...alright. I guess that's ok. I'll find her later, I suppose." He wasn't quite sure what made him like the girl so much. As far as looks went, she wasn't bad looking. Not stunning like some of the girls in the village. But...Sakura-chan had perhaps something else. She had been picked on as a younger child...just like he had. He couldn't quite understand why he had been picked on. In fact, it wasn't his fault, he was sure. It may have had something to do with the way the adults stared at him. They were always glaring at him. Always so cold and spiteful. He couldn't understand.

_Naruto-kun. It is because you are different. We are different...I am different._

_Different? How can you say that? You're my daemon. Every daemon is different. We learned about them in our first year in the academy. You're not different. You are...unique! There is a difference._

_Naruto-kun. How many daemons do you see that have more than one tail?_ Naruto had to think about that. How many HAD he seen? Counting on his fingertips in a way that startled the girl at his side, he began ticking off the daemons.

"Well, there's Kyuubi...and...and...let's see. Oh! Sasuke's daemon has three tails, right?"

_No, Naruto. He doesn't. Miso has only one. He has never had more than one._

"Oh...right. Well...let's see, then. Um...there's..."

_Naruto-kun. I am unique. I have nine tails. No other daemon that we have seen has nine tails. You know that._ The boy had to agree. He had truly never seen any other daemons with more than one tail. In fact, he had even seen some with no tail. Of course, those daemons were in forms that didn't promote tails. Iruka-sensei had a spider for a daemon. A well-trained spider at that. Keeshi wasn't even creepy, and for the most part, spiders creeped the boy out. But...when Keeshi and Iruka-sensei were talking, it was as though Keeshi was just as much a part of the Iruka-sensei as the man was with the spider. It was eery, almost.

"Na-na-naruto-kun? Are...are...are you al-al-alright?" Hinata asked, turning again from her meal. Remembering that someone else was there, Naruto turned, smiling sheepishly as he placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Oh...yeah! Sorry. I was talking to Kyuubi." Upon hearing his name, the fox daemon squeaked, hopping up onto the counter and sitting down, licking a paw. Turning its attention to the girl's daemon, the fox blinked. Had it not had fur, one would have seen a blush appear.

"He-hello Mophy. How are you?" The pink cat turned its head towards the fox uninterestedly, nodding.

"Good. You?"

"Very well, thank you." As its nerve failed, Naruto could sense in it a change. Lying down, the fox daemon sighed, closing both eyes. However, one eye it opened slightly, being sure that none could see it as he watched the other daemon closely.

"Oy! Naruto-kun! Ramen!" A bowl clinked on the counter as the vendor smiled down at the boy, motioning to the ramen. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, old man!" Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Naruto smiled as he broke them apart, muttering under his breath. "Oh...sooo good! Itadkimasu!" Then, he dug in with relish. From where he lay, Kyuubi grimaced slightly as Naruto went to work on the bowl. Hinata pecked at her own food, watching out of the corner of her eye as the boy demolished his order.

A mere minute or so later, Naruto was pushing the bowl away, patting his stomach with a hand and belching slightly. "Ah! Another wonderful bowl of ramen! Thanks, old man!" Hopping off the stool, he threw some money down on the counter. "Well, goodbye, Hinata-chan! I gotta go get ready. Remember, the big test is tomorrow, and we gotta get ready to become Genin! See you later! Goodbye, Mophy! Come on, Kyub!" The red furred fox nodded, standing and bowing slightly.

"Goodbye, Mophy. Hinata-chan." Hopping off the counter, he trailed behind the boy, leaving the other two watching them leave.

"Goodbye...Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered, shakily petting her daemon's head with a hand.

_It's not that he doesn't care about you. He truly does. You are a great friend, Hinata-chan!_

_Thank you, Mophy. I just wish...that he would consider..._

_He won't...that is the kind of boy he is. He has his heart set on that Sakura girl. Allow his heart to lead him. If you try to lure him away, his heart will always win._

_I know that, Mophy. It's just..._Hinata thought back, then sighed...watching a teardrop fall into her soup. _It's just that I wish...he could listen to my heart. That way, my brain couldn't get in the way._

Her daemon purred, rubbing her arm in response.

* * *

Having made it to the training grounds, Naruto took a deep breath, setting Kyuubi down on the grass. "Alright, Kyub. Tomorrow is the big day! We become Genin tomorrow!"

"Well, you hope, anyways. Hopefully, you will be able to get the test right," Kyuubi said, nodding to his own logic.

"Yeah, well. Remember, this is a partnership! You gotta be in sync with me, remember?"

"Yes, of course I do. If we fail, it won't be because of me! It will be because you didn't try hard enough! I have my part down, you just need to practice more!" Kyuubi shot back, glaring up. As if the very thought of their failure would rest on his short shoulders. The very idea of it!

Looking down at his vengeful looking daemon, Naruto sighed. He had gone over the lessons time and again. Even now, Iruka-sensei's words filtered into his head.

* * *

"_Class, today we will be going over the Bunshin no Jutsu! Everyone! Pay attention!" Iruka-sensei had gotten the class back to order. This is what Naruto had been waiting for. Kyuubi stood at attention, prepared to watch himself. They had to get the Bunshin no Jutsu down pact. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to pass the test and go on to the next level. "Alright! Now, this is how a jutsu is performed!" Turning to the board, Iruka glanced down. "Where is my chalk?"_

"_It is over there," Keeshi stated plainly, pointing two spiny legs. _

"_Ah. So it is. Keeshi, if you would, please?" No sooner asked than done. A shot of silky web shot out, catching the writing utensil and catapulting it across the room. His hand shot out, and Iruka immediately held the chalk. "Thank you, Keeshi. Now, remember how this works, class." Turning to the board, Iruka began to illustrate the lesson as he talked. "Your daemon and you must work together to perform jutsu's. You and your daemon are two halves of a whole. What happens to one, happens to the other." Turning back to the class, he sighed, clapping his hands to be rid of the chalk dust. "Now, half of your power rests in you. This is the power that you yourself hold. The other half rests with your daemon. This is the power that you gain over time. Since your body is unable to hold the amount of energy needed, your daemon holds the overflow. However, you cannot use any techniques unless you and your daemon are in sync." Taking his daemon from his shoulder, Iruka placed Keeshi on the desk in front of him. Turning to the class, Keeshi cleared his throat, his voice coming out as a raspy baritone._

"_Chakra is the energy from which you perform a jutsu. However, as Iruka-san has said, you cannot perform a jutsu unless you and your daemon are in sync. Why? Because the energy force behind the jutsu stems from two parts." Pointing at the board, the daemon went on. "Part one stems from your own strength. This is the strength you are born with. The strength of time. When you train, your strength increases. Part two stems from the Earth. It is this second energy that allows your body to use techniques that stem from the elements. All jutsu's stem from the earth and its basic forms. Do any of you know what those forms are?" Looking about the class, the spider daemon nodded at one. "Yes...Haruno-chan?" The pink-haired girl smiled, jumping up from her seat and nodding._

_"Hai, Keeshi-sensei! Those forms are: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning!" Sitting down, she smiled across at Uchiha Sasuke, who was boredly staring out the window. Pouting about the fact that she wasn't being noticed, she went to petting her own daemon, who had taken the form of a small, pink ferret, which took the stroking with a purr._

"_Correct again, Haruno-chan," Iruka-sensei added. "That's right. Each technique we use stems from one of these forms." Staring back at the class, he nodded. "Hai, Nara-san?"_

"_We use other techniques. Isn't the test tomorrow based on the Bunshin? That doesn't use any of those forms...so troublesome..." the boy said, staring down at the brown stick bug that blinked up at him._

"_Ah. Yes, well...that is another fact altogether." Going back to the board, the man clapped his finger to another picture. "Some of our techniques don't use any of those forms...but they all stem from the energy that earth gives. True, things like the Bunshin or the Kawirimi jutsu's don't necessarily use wind energy or fire energy, they do use chakra, and chakra stems from the Earth's own energy. However, more complicated techniques, that are far more deadly and highly advanced, use these five forms. When you are older, or more advanced, you will learn what type you are, and be able to use these techniques as your own. But for now, we will continue with the simplistic." Turning fully to the class, the man picked his daemon up, holding Keeshi in front of him. "Now, Keeshi holds some of my chakra, and I hold the other half. When we are able to use our combined chakra together, than we are able to use a technique."_

_"But...if you have chakra, and he has chakra, can't you just use the technique yourself without having to worry about your daemon?" Akimichi Chouji asked, his hand that was raised still full of potato chips. As if noticing that, he quickly lowered it, chomping down on them. Taking out another one, he quickly fed it to his daemon, a smallish red dog that hung below him. It's large, floppy ears never bothered to move at all as it simply opened its mouth, taking the morsel and swallowing without chewing._

"_Yes, that is a good point. However," Keeshi stated. "We daemons are a part of you, as you are a part of us. This is why we cannot move far from you. It causes us pain...because it is as though a part of you is being ripped away. But, because we are a part of you, it takes an effort from both our parts to complete a jutsu. Without us being in sync with one another, Iruka-san and I could never function as partners. That goes for all of you as well." Iruka-sensei nodded, placing Keeshi back on his shoulder._

"_Now, we will show you how to complete a jutsu once more." Taking a stance, he placed his hands in front of himself, closing his eyes. "The first step...you, Inuzuka-san?" The boy in question stood, his daemon Akamaru on top of his head._

"_Hai! The first step is to gather your chakra! This is done by converting stamina into energy!" The man at the front of the room nodded._

"_Hai! You are correct. Now, this serves two purposes. Uchiha-san, if you would elaborate?" The boy in question huffed, his black cat daemon glaring about the room. Turning to the front of the room, he nodded._

"_Hai," he stated, his voice plainly showing his contempt for the situation. "The first purpose is to give one the amount of chakra needed beforehand to perform the jutsu. The next is to show your daemon that you are about to perform a jutsu. Since it can understand you, it can sense the beginnings of chakra gathering, giving it the cue to prepare itself."_

_Iruka nodded. "Hai. Very good, Uchiha-san. Now, the next step is to begin the hand-seals. Hand-seals do what again...Nara-san? If you wouldn't mind." _

"_Hn...again?" Sighing, the boy placed his head on his arms, his daemon stick insect crawling up to sit on his head. Instead of talking, he allowed his daemon to do it for him._

"_The act of hand-seals is to perform a jutsu correctly. This was done to channel the chakra correctly. Without hand-seals, a jutsu couldn't be performed, since each jutsu takes more thought to do without the correct hand-seals. In a battle situation, a jutsu is hard enough to perform with the hand-seals. Without them, they are nearly impossible. Only the highest ranking nin can even hope to perform the easiest jutsu's without hand-seals."_

"_Hm. Thank you, Zanki-san. And what techniques are those? The simplest ones?" Keeshi said. The stick insect buzzed, swaying back and forth._

"_Keeshi-sensei, those techniques are those that have only one or two hand-signs attributed to them. Those jutsus are the Bunshin, the Kawirimi, and some of the easier elemental jutsus. Besides those, very few jutsus can be performed without forming the correct hand-seals." Keeshi nodded once more, delighting the insect._

"_Hai! Wonderful job. You and Nara-san have done your homework!"_

"_Thank you, Keeshi-sensei. We have!" _

"_Good to hear it, Zanki-san." The stick insect nodded, looking down. In the back, some of the students could hear the soft snoring of the insects boy, and its frantic attempts to wake him. "Now, what Zanki and Nara-san have said are true. Technique's are quite difficult to perform without the hand-signs. It is the hand-signs that attribute the multiple technique's we use. Now, Iruka-san?" The man nodded down at his daemon._

_"Hai. Are you prepared, Keeshi-san?"_

_"Hai!"_

"_Very well." Two hand-signs followed this. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" A small puff of smoke followed, and suddenly, there were two Iruka's standing there. "And that is how it is done." As the bunshin poofed back into nothing, Iruka nodded at the class. "Now, one thing that we haven't discussed. What is the problem that you saw with that technique I just used?" the man asked, smiling at the class. A hand rose above the heads, and he smiled. "Hai, Hyuuga-chan?" Gulping visibly, Hinata stood, her daemon mewing up at her._

_"Um...well...you...you didn't...didn't perfect the...technique...Iruka-sensei..."_

_"Oh? Really? How so?" Cringing, the girl began to poke her index fingers together, looking down. She couldn't say. She couldn't get the words out. Seeing this, her daemon Mophy hopped onto the desk, sitting down and bowing slightly._

"_Iruka-sensei, it is because you did not create clones of your daemon, Keeshi-sensei. Had an enemy seen this, they would have known for sure which copy was truly you, since your daemon would only be with one. Because a copy is not truly you, your daemon wouldn't have been able to move about too far from your position, making it easy to see which bunshin was the true you." Keeshi nodded from his position on Iruka's shoulder._

"_Hai, Mophy-chan. Well done!" Purring her contentment, the daemon allowed her child to sit, hopping into her lap to comfort her. From his own position behind her, Naruto leaned forward, smiling._

"_Good job, Hinata-chan. I didn't catch that one." The girl pipped slightly, her face turning cherry colored._

"_Oh...th-th-thank you...Naruto-ku-kun..." she said, her head lowering slightly. However, any further talk was cut off by the front._

"_Now, let's practice this again! All of you come up front and perform a simple technique. Perhaps...a henge? Yes. Let's see a henge! Come on!" Groaning as one, the class stood, walking to the front, daemon's standing out in front of the child. "Now...begin!"_

* * *

Naruto smiled, glancing up at the sun setting behind the Kage Mountain. "That class was kinda boring, huh Kyub?"

"Hn. Yes, it was. But...it was also highly informative. Now, shall we try our hand at doing a simple bunshin?" his partner asked. As Naruto nodded, the nine-tailed fox walked in front of him, rearing down. Behind him, his child performed the hand-signs, hoping his chakra control was adequate.

"Alright, Kyuubi! Let's do this! Ninpou: Bunshin no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke enveloped the pair, and as Naruto glared around in the haze, he sighed. "Well? Where is it?" A sniff in front of him turned his attention to the ground.

"Is...this thing a bunshin?" his daemon asked. As the smoke cleared, Naruto groaned. On the ground lay a horrible representation of himself, sprawled out. Rather watered-down, the clone couldn't even move, and what was worse...there seemed to be nine, reddish tails...sprouting from its back region.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked incredulously, peering down.

Kyuubi sniffed the thing, wrinkling its nose and turning away. "This...will not do, Naruto-san. Not at all."

"Well, it isn't my fault! I did everything Iruka-sensei told us!"

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Kyuubi asked. Glaring down at him, Naruto huffed.

"No! I'm just saying that I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, if you didn't, than I did. Therefore, you are implying that it is my fault, yes?"

Naruto stood agape at the statement. "Well...no...but...I mean..." Sighing, the boy knelt, taking his daemon in his arms and petting it. "I'm sorry, Kyuubi. I'll...try harder..."

Sighing himself, the daemon purred, rubbing its head against Naruto's seeking hand. "It isn't your fault, kit. I'll...I'll try not to snap at you as much. This must be a team effort. We have to be in sync...those were Iruka and Keeshi-sensei's exact words."

"Hai!" Jumping back up, Naruto set his daemon down, putting his hands back together. "Alright, Kyuubi, let's do this! Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

Next Chapter: A sudden betrayal takes Naruto by surprise. However, it isn't from someone he would ever have thought of. Why would he betray him? Why...would he turn on him like that? Why was Naruto so different? Why was it his fault?

A/N: This is a story that is a cross between The Golden Compass and Naruto. I thought it would be interesting. They had daemons in The Golden Compass, and Naruto already has a demon, so...it kinda works easy. As always, reviews are scrutinized and loved.

Translations:

Bunshin: Clone

Bunshin no Jutsu: Clone Technique

Kawirimi no Jutsu: Replacement Technique

Henge: Transformation

Hai: Yes


	2. Betrayal and Discovery

Disclaimer no Jutsu: That which has already been said, need not be said again.

**The Golden Jinchurriki**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal and Discovery**

"Alright, class. Let's begin the Genin test's. We'll start with last names, first letter being called first. We'll start with...Akimichi Chouji! Please bring Dega and come into the next room," Iruka-sensei said, starting the test for the right to be called a Genin. The boy in question smiled, hopping up from his chair and snatching his small, red daemon up.

"Alright! Let's go, Dega! We'll kick butt...and then go get something to eat!" His daemon didn't even bother replying, instead flopping a large ear over its head and pretending to sleep. As Nara Shikamaru watched the two leave to go into the other room, he sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish that Dega was my daemon."

"Shikamaru! Don't say such a thing!" Zanki scolded, glaring up at his child from the desk where he stood. Shikamaru lazily sighed, blinking at him as the stick insect chided him further. "I'm your daemon! Besides, that mutt doesn't do anything but eat and sleep! What could you possibly see in it?"

Shikamaru smiled slyly. Reaching out a hand slowly, he grasped the insect by the back, lifting it up and ignoring its protests. "Yeah...he's quiet, too. You forgot quiet." Placing the daemon on his shoulder, he laid his head back down, snoring slightly in an attempt to fool his daemon into thinking he was asleep.

Giving up, Zanki merely turned its attention to another target. "Oy! Naruto-kun! Kyuubi-kun!"

Upon hearing his and his daemon's names, Naruto glanced up from where he was drawing on his desk. Blinking slightly at the interruption, he smiled. "Oy, Zanki-san! How are you?"

"I'd be better if this lazy boy of mine would take this test seriously!" The insect punctuated its words with a tap on the top of Shikamaru's head. Goaded into action, said boy rose up slightly, sighing once more.

"Man, this is so troublesome. Why can't they just let all of us go at once? That would be way quicker than this."

Not one to disagree, Naruto quickly nodded, even though the pit of his stomach felt as if someone had just stabbed a kunai through it. "Oh...hai! Yeah, yeah! We should all go at once! That would be quick!" Turning back to his drawing, the boy began again on the outline and sketching. Of course, never one for artistry, he continually screwed up the lines and faces of the clones he was hatching.

_Naruto-kun, if you continue to worry, you'll blow this portion of the exam. Please, stop fidgeting. _Kyuubi glanced up from the floor, its nine-tails wafting slightly. Naruto took a moment to glance down, smiling and giving the daemon a pet on the head.

_Perhaps, Kyub. But...I'm really nervous. I really want to become a Genin._

_As do I, Naruto-kun. But...being nervous won't help! Relax...we'll do fine. We practiced for hours last night._

It was easy to say that they had practiced for hours. In fact, they had started practicing from the time that class had gotten out to about an hour before this class had started. They had gone over the technique hundreds of times, doing the jutsu as many times as their chakra would allow. However, they never seemed to get it quite right. Something must have mixed wrong between their two chakra's. It wasn't either of their faults. Just...bad timing perhaps. Maybe not even bad timing. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was too busy thinking about what a great ninja he would make to actually finish the jutsu correctly.

_You see? That's your problem right there! You think you'll be a great ninja, when you haven't even become one yet! _Words as harsh as this...coming from one's own daemon. It...was disheartening.

Another sigh slipped from between the boy's lips, and he agitatedly pushed harder on the pencil, working in another facial expression. _Snap!_ Naruto glared at the half-pencil in his hand as the other rolled slightly, falling off his desk and bouncing on the ground. As it rolled to a stop, he grit his teeth, figuring that the best course of action would be to stop worrying. Of course, when one tries to stop worrying, it usually leads to more.

_Arg! This is driving me insane, Kyub! I just want to get it over with! _The multi-tailed daemon eyed him momentarily before sighing itself. Using the chair next to Naruto's as a springboard, Kyuubi quickly assailed the desktop. Gaining the small aperture, he sat, licking a paw as he continued communication.

_Naruto-kun. Be patient...for both of our sakes. Remember, we are a team, and we are linked. Your frustration is beginning to get to me, too. _

Naruto had never really thought about his feelings in the way that Kyuubi would feel them. He had always thought that his own frustration, anger, and guilt stayed with him. It was horrible to think that Kyuubi would feel the after-affects of those as well. Apologetically, Naruto absentmindedly stroked the daemon's fur, feeling it thrum in pleasure underneath his hand. _Sorry, Kyuubi. I'll...try to watch the way I feel from now on. I don't want you feeling down simply because I do._

_It is alright, Naruto-kun. Try to make small talk with someone. That may help to alleviate these fears of yours._ However small the comment was, Naruto decided to take it to heart. Turning in his chair, he smiled at the first person he could.

"Oy! Sasuke!" Inside his brain...Kyuubi faltered. Of all the people in the room, the Uchiha was the one he decided to talk to.

An annoyed look spread over the boy's face as he turned from his window, eying the blond contemptuously. "Hn...what do you want?"

"Oh...nothing," Naruto replied. He was trying to be as cheerful as possible, hoping that the happy tone of his voice would hide the waver in his speech. "I...I was just wondering what...what was going on?"

The raven-haired boy grunted again, eying the nine-tailed daemon in front of Naruto with as much distaste as he could possibly muster. His daemon, Chouzu, eyed him with the same contempt. Turning his head away to look back out the window, the boy muttered darkly out of the side of his mouth, "don't talk to me...loser..."

At first, the comment merely startled Naruto into a lack of speech. Kyuubi, however, began to growl slightly. "Look, Uchiha. I don't care about you or your black furred menace! But, you won't speak to my boy like that again, understand?" The hackle's on the daemon's fur began to rise, an ominous feeling surrounding the atmosphere as Kyuubi took a step closer. "Did you hear me...Uchiha?"

An eyebrow rising, Sasuke turned back to the boy and daemon, eying the nine-tailed animal with more than a little disinterest. "Really? And what if I do...freak? I think I'll do it again...it gives me too much pleasure. He...is...a...loser..." By now, his own daemon was beginning to get riled up. Wicked, curved claws extended out, and a low pitched scraping noise left the desk as the animal left indentations in the wood, a sharp hiss issuing from its throat.

By now, Naruto had gotten his nerve back, standing out of his chair and glaring across at the other. "Hey! Don't say shit like that to Kyuubi, you bastard!" His hands shaking, he took a stride forward, by-passing the chair nearest him and standing with arms akimbo, facing down the Uchiha, who was still merely watching him from his seat.

"Hey moron, I wouldn't get into a fight just yet. After all...you wouldn't want everyone here to watch me stomp you into the ground, would you?" the Uchiha responded back. His own daemon took a step closer, the hiss turning more violent.

His hand shaking as it formed a fist, Naruto glared at the offensive boy, as if daring him to speak again. There they were, locked in a deadly game of cat-and-mouse. Both daemons looked ready to pounce, seeking an opening where claw and tooth would come into play.

"Ahem! Excuse me?" A voice that wasn't Sasuke's cut through the silence, interrupting the showdown. Blinking to come back to reality, Naruto glanced up at the tiger daemon that stood on the desk, glaring at him. "If you have a problem here, Uzumaki-san, I will be more than happy to deal with it."

Backing off from the daemon slightly, the blond boy's hands rose up in a sign of defeat. "N-n-no, Gar-sensei. I...I was just...just..."

"Just getting on my nerves," Sasuke finished for him, taking a moment to pet his daemon off-handedly. The black cat hissed, hunching down again.

"Hn. Well, that shouldn't be a problem anymore. Uzumaki-san, you're next. Let's go," Gar replied dryly, turning and hopping lithely off the table-top. As the tiger daemon stalked away into the exam room, Naruto allowed himself a sigh of relief. Mizuki-sensei's daemon was really scary, especially when he glared at you with those large, emerald eyes.

_We don't want to make the examiner's mad at us, Naruto-kun. Come, let's leave this for another day. We have to pass the test now! _A hurried reminder from his daemon thrust the boy back into the present. Smiling, he punched the air.

"Yeah! Let's do it, Kyub."

"Good luck...idiot..." Sasuke said, the sarcasm just dripping from his words. Turning his back to the boy with a huff, Naruto marched away, followed closely by Kyuubi, who kept a guarded eye on the pair behind them. As they left the room, Hinata and Mophy walked to the door, eying them.

"Good luck...Naruto-kun..."

_Hinata-chan, we've already passed. Come on! Let's go home, I'm starving!_

_just wanted...to say good luck...to...Naruto-kun...and Kyuubi-kun..._

_You should've spoken louder, then. I don't think they heard you at all, talking in that little peep you call a voice_, her daemon admonished. The girl sighed at her counterpart's harsh words, feeling each of them as a lash to her skin.

_...Hai..._

* * *

In the exam room, Naruto busied himself by looking nonchalant...while inside, he felt like he wanted to throw up. Blinking uninterestedly at the exam table, Kyuubi merely rocked back and forth on his hind legs, taking a moment to glance up at his boy.

_Oy, Naruto-kun. Pay attention. This is it._

_Ya-ya! I know._

"Naruto-kun...Kyuubi-kun...are you ready for the test?" Iruka asked, gazing at them from the table. Keeshi gave each of them a curt nod from the shoulder where he was now perched, looking over the rest of the candidates listed on the exam paper.

Haltingly, Naruto nodded. "H-h-hai! I'm ready!"

On the floor, Kyuubi also nodded. "Hai, Iruka-sensei, Keeshi-sensei. We are prepared."

Smiling at the two, Iruka stood, nodding at both of them as his spider daemon took a position on the ceiling. "Very well, you two. Gather your chakra...and perform a Bunshin no Jutsu for us." Next to him, Mizuki-sensei sat, eying both candidates with a feral grin on his face. His daemon, Gar, sat by his side, his head above the desktop, his tail swishing silently behind him.

Placing his hands together, Naruto allowed his eyes to close, concentrating his energy. A moment later, he felt a weight on his head, knowing the Kyuubi had taken a position on top of his skull. It was easier to lock onto the others chakra signature this way.

"Alright...ready Kyuubi?"

_Of course, Naruto-kun. Let's do this properly the first time._ Smiling, Naruto completed the two hand-signs that would finish the jutsu.

"Ninpou: Bunshin no Jutsu!" The expended chakra from the technique came out in a cloud of smoke and steam, interrupting the visibility in the room momentarily. Feeling his chakra reserve dwindle slightly, Naruto suddenly felt an immense sense of accomplishment. Thus far, the pair hadn't been able to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu correctly. Now...they finally had done it! It was over! They were going to be Genin!

As the cloud dissipated, Naruto felt Kyuubi give a sharp intake of breath. Figuring that it was because they had finally figured out the technique, Naruto opened his eyes, taking a moment to glance about. "H-h-hey? Where's my clone?"

A sharp clearing of the throat caught the boy's attention, as Iruka-sensei sighed, tilting his head down...and pointing a finger up. Blinking, Naruto craned his neck back, glancing at the ceiling, before a look of disbelief hit his features. He had made a clone alright...but it was plastered to the top of the room. Of course, that wasn't its only problem. It somehow had gotten the body of Naruto...and the head...of Kyuubi's backside. Nine-tails of red and gold fur were plastered to the ceiling, jutting out of what could presumably be called a neck.

Gulping slightly, Naruto chuckled nervously, looking down at where Iruka-sensei was ticking something off on his pad of paper. "Er...I meant to do that, you know?"

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun...that simply won't do. I'm sorry...but you fail." The words coming from the man's mouth felt like slaps against Naruto's face. Above him, he could tell that Kyuubi was also feeling the disappointment of the lost jutsu.

"Iruka-sensei." Next to him, Mizuki-sensei stood, smiling. "He...did make a clone...sort of. That was the lesson of the day, to make a clone. You know...we could let him pass this once." Inside of his heart, Naruto felt a twinge of hope.

"Ya-ya! You could! Listen to Mizuki-sensei!" However, Iruka wasn't about to be dissuaded.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. The other children made at least two clones. You...failed to make even one that functioned correctly. You've failed this portion of the exam. You'll just have to try next year."

"Are you sure, Iruka-sensei? The boy did try, and while the technique was flawed, I did sense a heightened appeal with his daemon. They were in sync with one another when they performed the jutsu. True, being in-sync doesn't necessarily allow one to perform a jutsu correctly, but it does help. Are you sure we cannot be lenient?" Mizuki asked once more, his daemon walking in front of him and sitting down to lick a paw.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-sensei. We cannot allow him to become a Genin. A Genin must have both basic shinobi instincts and be able to perform jutsu's. He apparently cannot do this at all. It wouldn't be right to pass him when the other students were able to do pass easily, without any leeway. Better luck next time, Naruto-kun. Mizuki-sensei, please call in the Uchiha." Sadly, Mizuki nodded, turning to Naruto and smiling.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun. I tried."

Sniffing back a tear, Naruto nodded. "Hai, Mizuki-sensei. Thank you." Turning from the room, he left, Kyuubi not speaking a word through the whole ordeal.

* * *

Outside, it was pandemonium. People ran back and forth, children who had passed the Genin test being congratulated by their parents.

"Did you see my headband, poppa? I did it!"

"Yes, you did! Wonderful job!"

"Great work, Chichi!"

"You are my child! It was you who did the work, I just helped!"

"Nonsense! No one could ask for a better daemon!"

Listening to the happy tones of voices, Naruto himself sat in the bough of a tree, staring up through the leaves blowing slightly in the mid-day wind. _It's not fair. It's not fair at all!_

_Naruto-kun..._

_No, Kyuubi! It's not fair! Iruka-sensei is too harsh! We should've passed!_

_But...we didn't do the jutsu correctly!_

_Maybe, but we did the jutsu anyways! We made a clone!_

_That clone...was pathetic, Naruto-kun._

_I don't care! Mizuki-sensei should have been the teacher. He should have been the one! We would've passed if he had been the only teacher in that room._

_Perhaps. But...if Iruka-sensei and Keeshi-sensei think that we need more training, than I trust them. Perhaps we do need more..._

_No! We don't! We only need to be Genin right now! That's the only thing we need!_

_Naruto-kun..._

"Oy, Naruto-kun!" Blinking as the voice penetrated his dark thoughts, Naruto glanced down. Mizuki-sensei smiled up at him from the ground, his tiger daemon staring up through the branches at the pair.

"Hai?"

"Can I...talk to you for a moment? Somewhere private?"

"Oh...hai..."

As Naruto hopped from the tree, Kyuubi still on his head, two of the exam students watched him leave. "Oy. See that kid. He's the only one who didn't pass."

"I know. What a loser."

"Heh...yeah. Hey, isn't that the kid who is supposed to be..."

"Shh...we can't talk about that. It's not allowed. We'll...get into trouble."

* * *

The lake glistened with a beauty that Naruto hadn't seen until that point. The waters, cold and still, were afire from the sunlight glinting down from the heavens. Picking up a stone, the boy threw it as hard as he possibly could, watching it skim the lapping waves before finally submerging and leaving his sight. "It's not fair, Mizuki-sensei. Why does Iruka-sensei hate me so much?"

Mizuki smiled, taking a seat underneath a tree. "Naruto-kun...he doesn't hate you. He...simply...doesn't understand you, is all."

"But why me? What did I ever do?" Naruto replied, taking another rock and skimming it out. Nearby, Kyuubi and Gar had taken a sleeping position in a sunny spot, allowing the rays to warm their hides. Standing, Mizuki walked over, kneeling down to Naruto's level.

"Naruto-kun, Iruka does care for you, but...he doesn't want to see you get hurt. If you were to go on a mission without being able to perform any techniques, than you could get really injured. He doesn't want that. He wants you to be as prepared as possible." Still smiling, the man gave the boy a nod, standing again. "He's actually quite fond of you, to tell the truth."

"Than why does he act like I'm the bad guy? He's always telling me no. I mean, sure, he buys me ramen every once in a while...but he doesn't give me any slack at school."

"He does that because he cares for you, Naruto-kun." Stooping, the man took up a rock, letting fly out onto the tranquil waters. "If he gave you slack, you wouldn't turn out strong. I know it seems like he picks on you sometimes, but it is in your best interest. Believe me."

"Hn. If you say so. It doesn't matter. I already failed. I can't do any more than that," the blond boy replied, allowing another rock to zip out of his hands. He heard the other sigh and glanced up. Suddenly, Mizuki smiled, tapping a finger on his chin.

"You know, Naruto-kun. There...well..."

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Well...there may be a way for you to learn the technique. It's...it's hard, but..."

"I'll do anything, Mizuki-sensei! Anything!" Naruto said, smiling back. His heart was pounding. If Mizuki-sensei had a way for him to pass the test...he had to go for it!

"Well...it'll be dangerous. But...I have a feeling you'll be able to do it." Kneeling back down, Mizuki discussed his plan with the boy...who had high hopes that carrying through with said plan would end him with a headband of his own.

* * *

In his private office, all that the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves wanted was to patiently finish his painting and go to sleep...after smoking a while on his pipe. Making another swish of his paintbrush, he casually took the wooden instrument from his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke before replacing it. It was good to be the Hokage...even if he had to deal with problems every once in a while.

"Sir!" Even as the Jounin ran in, Sarutobi sighed, understanding already on his face.

"Yes? What has the boy done now?" He didn't really even need to ask which boy. If someone was bothering him this late at night...it could only be Naruto making the mess.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto! He's...he's..."

"Yes? Spit it out. What has he done this time?"

"He's taken it, sir! He's taken it!" Suddenly...the small, abysmal thing didn't seem so small. Sadly, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, allowed his head to fall.

"Hn...Naruto...why do you make everything so difficult?"

It was only a few minutes later when the village Jounin and Chunin were assembled. Standing tall on a podium so they could all see and hear, the Sandaime Hokage began to speak. "I want the boy found, but not harmed! See to it that the artifact is recovered and returned here! Do not attempt to kill the boy. He's foolish, but he means well."

"But Hokage-sama!" One Jounin stood out front, saluting him and bowing. "Naruto-kun has taken...it! This has to be the last straw! We can't allow this behavior to go unpunished!"

The old man sighed once more. _Naruto...Naruto...what have you done? _"Very well. Try not to hurt him, but apprehend him and bring him back here. He must not be allowed to leave the village. If another village were to find that artifact...I have no doubt that they would use it against us. Now...go!" The assembled nin nodded, bowing.

"Hai!" Then, the clearing once again was empty, the shinobi off to find the missing boy and recover their artifact. In his head, Sarutobi again groaned. He had seen to the boy for his entire life. It was under his care that Naruto had flourished. However, this didn't stop the boy from silly pranks like this. Though, as one could tell by the terse atmosphere, it was more than just a silly prank.

Gaining the rooftops, Mizuki smiled slyly. _Hn...now, I can kill that stupid brat and take the thing to the highest bidder! I'll live rich...and I can just say that the boy hid it and didn't tell me where it was. I had to kill him...he was going to fight back! Maybe I threw my shuriken too hard...but...it was the point of the thing, right? _An evil gleam ran through the man's eyes as he turned his attention below him, where his daemon was running through the streets. _Gar, do you have the scent of him, yet?_ The tiger daemon glanced up, the moonlight glinting off its emerald eyes.

_Hai...the boy is ahead in the forest._

_Good. Remember, I'll kill the boy. You kill the daemon. Just...try not to kill that little nine-tailed bastard too soon. If he dies, the boy dies...and I want to personally cut his stupid throat. _Mizuki jumped another gap as his daemon let out a fierce growl, punctuating long into the night.

* * *

At the outskirts of the village, Naruto was still trying to catch his breath. He had taken the instrument from right underneath the noses of a Jounin...who had just happened to be asleep on shift. Oh well...he would return the thing before anyone knew about it. Mizuki-sensei had told him that if he could use it, he could master his techniques...but...how the hell did he use it?

"What the hell did Mizuki-sensei call this thing, Kyuubi? An...an...aliomomometer or something?" Blinking, he glanced down at his daemon, who watched him with scrutinizing eyes.

"An alethiometer is what he called it, I believe, Naruto-kun. He said that it could tell you whatever you needed to know. You...just have to use it."

"Right. Use it...how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Hm. Perhaps you should...open it first?" The suggestion sounded reasonable. Sticking his fingers in the opening in the front of the instrument, he began to pry the lid off, grunting with exertion. Suddenly, it sprang apart, and he dropped it with a yelp. Kyuubi barked slightly as it bounced off his head, landing in the grass with a soft thump.

"Kyuubi! Are you alright?"

"Ya-ya...watch it, huh?" Shaking himself down, the daemon turned to the instrument on the ground, sniffing it. "Hm...it doesn't seem to work. How about you try it, Naruto-kun. See if you can make it work somehow."

"Fine." Stooping to pick up the glowing, golden trinket, Naruto glanced warily at it, sitting down in the grass so that Kyuubi could look it over too. It was almost like a watch...only the face where the numbers would go...were actually pictures. "Pictures? What do those mean?"

"I do not know. Perhaps you should...er...ask it a question? It can't hurt." Naruto sighed, nodding.

"Hai. I'll try." Holding the alethiometer out in front of him, he shut his eyes tight, clenching his teeth. "Oh great, mystical...aliometer thingy! Please tell me what I want to know!" Silence. Blinking, the boy brought the thing back to his face, staring at it. "It...didn't do anything."

"That's because you didn't ask it a question, dobe. Ask it something. 'Please tell me what I want to know' doesn't actually constitute a question," Kyuubi retorted, eyebrow raised as he examined the thing further. Rolling his eyes, Naruto sighed.

"Alright. I'll try this again." Lifting the thing up once more, he took a breath. "Tell me...what I need to do...in order to make my jutsu work!"

In the darkness behind his eyelids...he began to sense something. It wasn't words...but they were. Words, popping out of nowhere. What did it mean? "Huh? Nobility? Honor? Tenacity? What the heck? How does that work for me?"

Glancing down from his new position on Naruto's head, Kyuubi tried to answer as well as possible. "I don't know, Naruto-kun. Perhaps it has something to do with these symbols on the alethiometer?"

"Hm. Maybe." Bringing the instrument up close again, Naruto tried to decipher what the thing was. "Ok...each of the symbols looks like something. See here? That's a baby. Oh! And a bull!...I hate bulls. Ok, there's a lightning bolt...and the symbol for Kami." As he deciphered the symbols, Kyuubi himself noticed something else.

"Wait...Naruto-kun, did you say nobility, honor, and tenacity?"

"Yeah. Those were the words I saw behind my eyes. Or...rather heard. Or...I don't know. Something," Naruto replied back. It was strange how the words formed in his mind. He didn't really see them...or hear them...but, he knew that those were the words.

"Well, that's three words. Look, the alethiometer has three hands!" Unaware of that pertinent piece of information, Naruto glanced back at the alethiometer. Indeed, it had three hands.

"Alright, Kyub. But...what does that mean?"

"Well...maybe each of the words...means a different symbol?" The daemon suggested, hopping down to get a better look at the instrument.

"Hey...yeah! Alright, so...if that's true...what does tenacity mean?"

"Hm. I don't know. Let's go over the symbols and the words," the fox suggested once more. Naruto didn't see a problem with that, seeing as how they didn't quite know what they were doing to begin with.

"Alright then, Kyub. Let's do it!"

It was a good hour later that Naruto and his daemon had finally figured a solution out. "Ok! So, we figured out that each of the words means a symbol, and that each of these hands means a word that you point to a symbol, correct?"

"That is right, Naruto-kun."

"Ok! So...what does tenacity mean?"

"Well...being tenacious means you go all out, that you don't give up. Perhaps...sort of like...that ant symbol? They never give up. They give their lives for their nest, and they work themselves to death. That seems pretty tenacious to me." Nodding, Naruto decided that that made sense.

"Alright, Kyub. So...tenacity means ant?" Taking one of the hands in his fingers, he moved the arm to the ant symbol. A small light flickered on a panel below, and Naruto blinked at it. "Huh. Wonder what that means?"

"Maybe we got it right, Naruto-kun. What were the other ones?"

"Let's see...Well, we got tenacity, I think. Now, we have nobility...and honor. What do you think for those, Kyuubi?"

"Hm. Well, honor means that you are honorable, and do the right thing. Kind of like kings...or knights in the feudal ages. So...how about..." the daemon began, than paused. During the brief moment of silence, Naruto had a sudden epiphany.

"Wait! Nobility could mean baby! Because...nobility was passed down from father to son, right? Kind of like the Hokage's. They pass down the Hokage name from father to son...sometimes...or the closest living relative. Right?"

"It seems to make sense. Try it, Naruto-kun." Nodding again, the boy placed the next hand on the sign of baby. "Ok. Now, we have one more. What is...honor?"

"Doing the right thing, right? So...which symbol..." Scanning the alethiometer once more, both sat in silence as they tried to decipher the meaning of the word.

"Naruto! There you are!" A small peep issued from the boy. Glancing up, his eyes went wide as Iruka and Keeshi stood there, a irritated smile on the man's face. "You're in so much trouble, Naruto. You have no idea what you've done."

"But...Iruka-sensei..."

"Keep it! I've had it up to here with you constantly causing trouble! Now...where's the artifact you stole?"

Caught red-handed, the boy blinked back a tear, holding out the golden alethiometer. "I'm...I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. But...but...I was gonna return it!"

"You don't get it, Naruto-kun! This is an important artifact that Konohagakure has kept hidden for centuries. Then, someone who isn't even a Genin goes and steals it." Taking the instrument from the boy, Iruka took a look at it, smiling. "Good...it's not damaged. Why would you do something like this, Naruto?"

Ashamedly, Naruto turned his attention to the ground, a tear dripping off his nose. "Because...because...Mizuki-sensei said...if...if I took it...and...used it...I...I could pass...the...the test!"

Iruka's eyes went wide for a moment. _Keeshi...did...did he just say Mizuki-sensei?_

_Yes, he did.  
__  
But...what would Mizuki..._The sudden whistling through the air caught the man by surprise. On instinct, he flung himself forward. "Naruto! Down!"

Gasping, the blond did as bidden, hitting the dirt and covering his head. Three sounds like a hammer hitting wood punctuated the night air. Blinking from his position on the ground, Naruto glanced up, startled by the three kunai that seemed to have grown from Iruka-sensei's appendages. _Wait. What's going on?_

"So...that's it, isn't it?" Iruka said, smiling through the pain as he tugged the kunai from his limbs.

"Well well. If it isn't Iruka. I had hoped to get here first...but whatever." Mizuki stood in the bough of the tree, gazing at the duo. Gar stalked from the treeline, green eyes glinting in the night. "So...you found Naruto-kun first, hm? A pity."

Looking down at the alethiometer where he had dropped it, Iruka turned his face towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Grab the alethiometer! Run!" However, Naruto was still too shaken to do anything.

"But...but..."

"I have to hand it to you, Iruka. You sure don't know when to quit." Mizuki's hand whipped to his back, pulling a large, dangerous looking shuriken from its holster. "I'll just have to silence you forever, won't I?"

"Naruto! Go!" A thrumming sound filled the air, and Iruka threw himself face down, the shuriken embedding into a tree. "Naruto! The alethiometer! Take it and run!"

"Yes, run Naruto-kun. Run run run, as fast as you can!" Hopping down from the tree, Mizuki began stalking forward, a feline smile gracing his features.

"Mizuki-sensei...I...I don't understand," Naruto said, still frozen to the spot.

"Naruto, he wants the alethiometer. Run! Get out of here!" Hopping back up, Iruka pulled a kunai from his pocket, in the same instant dashing forward. A roar to his right caught him off guard as Gar plowed into him, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground.

"Haha! You really are stupid, Iruka." Turning to the boy, Mizuki got down on a knee, holding his hand out. "Naruto-kun...come now. Give me the alethiometer. There's a good boy."

Naruto glanced warily at the hand, and then back at the alethiometer. Grabbing it, he stood, still shaking. As if in a trance, he began to walk forward, hand outstretched.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. There's a good chap. Just...put it in my hand..."

"No, Naruto! Don't!" Iruka screamed. A clawed paw to the face stopped any more from coming from his mouth.

"Don't listen to Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun. Remember, I wanted to pass you. He failed you...not me. Now...give me the alethiometer." Naruto took another few steps forward, the alethiometer hanging from its golden chain. "Yes...that's right." A few more paces...and then...the boy's hand was so close. "Yes, Naruto-kun. There...we...go..."

"Naruto-kun!" A golden furred flash jumped into Mizuki's vision. A pair of strong jaws clamped down on his outstretched hand, and he roared, shaking his arm in pain as Kyuubi hit the ground. "Naruto-kun, run!"

Snapping out of his delusional state, Naruto heeded his daemon's advice, taking to his heels and running full bore the opposite direction. "No! Come back!" Gritting his teeth in pain and frustration, Mizuki glanced down at where Iruka lay, still pinned underneath his daemon. "Well, Iruka. I guess I get to have the fun of chasing your little friend down. Now, I can just say he was trying to run away. I had no choice, don't you see? I had to kill him. It was for the good of the village." Laughing once more, Mizuki took a kunai from his pouch, twirling it in his good hand. "Anything to say, Iruka?"

Iruka merely smiled up at him, laughing slightly himself. "Yeah...got ya..._" Poof!_ In a cloud of dust and smoke, Gar stood upon nothing. Grunting, Mizuki replaced the kunai in his pouch.

"Come on, Gar. Let's...go hunting!"

* * *

Deep in the woods, Naruto found himself with his back to a tree, trying to catch his breath. Kyuubi sat underneath him, glancing about nervously.

_Naruto-kun...we cannot stay here long. We have to keep moving._

_Why would Mizuki-sensei do something like this?_

_He wants the alethiometer, Naruto-kun. You heard Iruka-sensei._

_I know. But...why? It doesn't really work. Besides...we still don't know what honor stands for._

_Perhaps not, Naruto-kun. But...we have each other. Now, let's keep moving! Mizuki-sensei will catch up to us at any moment..._A groan behind them turned their attention to the clearing that the tree overshadowed. On the ground, Iruka-sensei lay, panting, glaring up at...himself?

_Wait...I'm here. That's not me..._

_It must be a henge._ No sooner had Kyuubi's thoughts penetrated his mind when the henge dissipated, Iruka sitting where Naruto had been a moment before. _It's Iruka-sensei. So...Iruka...must be..._The same result, Iruka being replaced by Mizuki.

"Well well, Iruka. So...you knew that I would go after Naruto...so you transformed into him? Clever."

"Heh he...thanks."

"Now...I'm tired of this. I guess...I'll just have to kill you, Iruka," Mizuki said, grabbing out his shuriken once more.

"Hn. Haven't...haven't you ever...ever heard about honor, Mizuki?" As Iruka spoke, Naruto blinked.

_Hey...honor! That's the word we don't know about._

_True..._

"Hn. Honor. That's a load of bull, and you know it!" Mizuki spat back. Gar crept from behind his man's legs, growling low in his throat.

"Heh...maybe...to you it is. But...honor...compassion...that's what the Hidden Leaf is...all about. You...you could never...never understand that." Iruka was tilting now. Naruto guessed it was from blood loss, considering that Iruka had had three kunai in him just moments before.

"Maybe. But, when I get that alethiometer from that brat...I'm gonna use it. Money and power can buy all the honor I'll ever need! Like I said...honor...is bull!" His shuriken began to twirl in his hand, and he smiled.

_Honor...is bull? _Kyuubi thought, glancing up at Naruto.

_Eh...worth a shot._ Opening the alethiometer once more, Naruto placed the remaining hand on the symbol for Bull. Suddenly, the largest hand began to spin...followed closely by the middle hand...and then the smallest hand. Naruto sat, mesmerized, as the needles continued to spin, faster and faster.

"This is the end, Iruka! You and your stupid daemon are both toast!"

Then...the needles stopped spinning.

"I'm gonna sell that thing to Iwa. Not only will I be rich, but I'll be happy when I see the village burning to the ground!"

Something in Naruto's head began to work...slowly at first, but with more clarity.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping that kid's throat out! Gar here'll drink his blood!" Mizuki yelled, followed closely by Gar's growl.

The answer...became clear.

"Die Iruka! Die!" The shuriken spun like lightning now, and Mizuki roared out as he charged, bringing the weapon back for one last, deadly spin. Closing his eyes in subjugation, Iruka merely waited for the end.

_I'm sorry, Keeshi. I failed you. I failed Naruto...I've...failed..._

"Leave Iruka-sensei alone!" Mizuki had no time to dodge as a yellow flash burst into his sight, catching him in the stomach and sending him flying away off course. Smashing into a tree, Mizuki shook his head from his position on the ground, eying Naruto with disdain as Kyuubi joined him, claws and fangs in evidence. Gar hopped in front of Mizuki, his own weapons coming out.

Smiling, Mizuki stood, his shuriken still in his hand. "Well well. If it isn't the brat with the nine-tailed daemon. I was wondering if I was going to have to track you down. Looks like I can just kill you both now. Fine with me!" The weapon began to twirl again, and his smile widened. "Guess we'll have to see what you have! A no-talent rookie who couldn't even make a bunshin! Haha!" Side-stepping his daemon, Mizuki began running full tilt, bringing his hand back. "Let's see what you have, loser!"

"Fine...just try me!" His hands whipped forward, and Naruto's own smile came out. "Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Immediately, clones began to spring up from nowhere. Hundreds...thousands of Naruto and Kyuubi clones, ranging all across the expanse of field. Backing up slightly, Mizuki gasped as he turned about, eying the clones and smiling faces. "What...what the hell is this?" Beside him, Gar whimpered slightly, his long, black and orange tail tucked beneath him.

"Well well...if you aren't going to attack me...I'll just have to attack you!" With cries coming from all over, the clones advanced. Together, man and tiger daemon howled as one...as hundreds of fists, feet, and claws descended upon them!

* * *

In the early morning light, Naruto took each breath as it came, eying his handy work. Both Mizuki and Gar lay in the middle of the glade, the sunlight glistening off the blood from a multitude of scratches and busted lips. Still sitting next to the tree, Iruka smiled, coughing slightly. "Na...Naruto-kun. Come...come here..."

As if remembering Iruka was there, Naruto blinked, turning about. "Oh...Iruka-sensei!" Running the short distance to him, he knelt down, checking him over. "Are you alright? You're...you're hurt! We have to get you to the hospital!"

"In...in a minute. First...tell...tell me how...how you did that?"

Naruto scratched his head, looking down at his daemon, who's large, opal eyes blinked back at him. "Oh...that. Well, I asked the alethiometer how I could get the Bunshin no Jutsu to work. It said to me that I couldn't get the Bunshin to work, but I should get the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to work. I didn't really know what that was...but...it gave me the hand-signs for it. I just did what it said to do, really," Naruto said, smiling and rubbing a hand through his hair. Iruka coughed once more, smiling back at him.

"The...alethiometer said?"

"Yeah! It knew...somehow..." Naruto replied, taking a moment to pet his daemon. Kyuubi took the petting with a purr, arching its back. Shaking his own head, Iruka convulsed with mirth.

_That's...indeed a wonderful turn of events. Wonderful indeed._

_Iruka-san...if Naruto-kun was able to get the alethiometer to work...than...he could be..._

_Hai, Keeshi-san. He could be. For now...let's just leave it at that. _Out loud, Iruka sighed. "Well, Naruto-kun. I don't know how you did it...but good work. Now...there's just one more thing. Close your eyes."

Confused, Naruto did as bid, feeling something press against his forehead. As the pressure left, he heard Iruka's voice once more...and an excited bark from Kyuubi. Opening his eyes, he glanced up, shocked by the headband that rested on his forehead. "Congratulations, Naruto-kun. You're now a genin! Good work!"

"I'm...I'm...a Genin? I...passed the test?"

"That's right, Naruto. Now, how's about we go back to Konoha...and get some ramen? My treat?"

"I...I passed. We...we passed, Kyuubi!" Looking down, Naruto was rewarded with a small smirk and a look of joy from his daemon.

_Hai, Naruto-kun! We passed! We're Genin now...you...and me! _

"We did it! Iruka-sensei!" Jumping forward, the boy landed himself in the man's lap, hugging him tightly.

"Ow! Naruto! Ow! Stop!"

"We did it! We really did it!"

"That's great, Naruto-kun! Could you please get off Iruka-sensei now? He's...in pain."

"Oh...right. Sorry, Keeshi-sensei. Sorry...but I did it!"

* * *

Next Chapter: The alethiometer is safe...for the time being. Teams are formed, and Naruto must work with his teammates to succeed in the missions that will undoubtedly come his way. But...will he be able to? One of his teammates doesn't like him...and the other hardly speaks a word to him. Can he overcome being so...abnormal? Can he work together with others to achieve a goal?

Stuff:

Bunshin: Clone

Bunshin no Jutsu: Clone Technique

Henge: Transformation

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique

A/N: If you stuck around with me for chapter 2, I am forever in your debt. I love all of you...more than Naruto loves ramen! Ok...not that much. In fact, I'm just indifferent towards you. But seriously, thanks for taking the time to read. Ja ne for now!


	3. All the Bells and Whistles

* * *

**The Golden Jinchurikki **

**Chapter 3 - All The Bells and Whistles**

Again, he was zoning out. Naruto found that he zoned out a lot during class. Of course, this class wasn't just like every other class he had ever been to. He was a Genin, now. This class meant that he was important. He was a someone finally! He had finally made it to the pinnacle of ninjadom! Finally, after all those years of waiting, he would get a nin team of his very own!

"Hn. Naruto, what are you doing here? This is a class for Genin only," Nara Shikamaru said from his right, snapping him out of his delusional fantasies. Blinking to rid himself of his thoughts of conquering whole villages single-handedly and earning the respect that was owed to him, he turned his head slightly, smiling up roguishly at the intruder of his private thoughts.

"Heh, show's what you know, Shikamaru. See this?" Pointing up at his headband, his grin plastered itself to his face. "This means that I'm a Genin now...just like you. So, you'll have to watch what you say around me."

The other shinobi merely sighed, turning to go to his seat behind the blond. "Whatever. This place is so troublesome. Guess they'll let just about anyone in, huh Zanki?" The boy's daemon glanced down from his perch on the pineapple-head's hair, blinking down at him.

"Hai, Shikamaru-kun. Anyone. But, Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-kun are shinobi now, so you have to give them the respect they deserve." This was met by an ecstatic reply from the pair in front.

"Yeah yeah! What he said, respect I deserve! You should listen to your daemon more often, Shikamaru." All that met his ears was a small grunt from the other boy as his head rested on the desk. Deciding that his amusement was done for that moment, Naruto turned his attention to his desk, where Kyuubi was yawning fitfully, its nine-tails lashing out behind it. "So, Kyuubi. How do you feel this morning?" Another yawn. More and more, the daemon was becoming tired easily. Naruto wasn't sure if it was something he was doing, or something he wasn't doing, that was causing his daemon to be overly lethargic over a span of perhaps a few hours.

Sensing his boy's distraught feelings emanating, the daemon eyed the blond, cocking his head slightly. "Naruto-kun, I feel fine. Do not worry about me so much. I am just fine. It is you who should be tired."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Kyub. But, I'm too excited to be tired. This is our first day as Genin! I want to go! I want missions and stuff!"

"All in due time, Naruto-kun. Now, please be patient...and do not talk so loudly. I am trying to sleep." Laying his head back into his paws, the daemon curled its tails about itself, a soft snoring emanating from it within a few minutes.

"So, it's weaker than I thought at first." Naruto huffed at the voice, knowing who it came from before he had heard the first syllable.

"Kyuubi could kick the ass of that pathetic thing you call a daemon anytime...Sasuke..."

"Hn. Yeah, I bet." Moving behind Naruto, the raven-haired boy couldn't help but smile as his daemon, Chouzo, took a swipe with a clawed paw, catching the blond on the back of the head. Pretending as though nothing was amiss, the Uchiha took a seat as far away from the other boy as possible, staring out the window as Chouzo glared balefully at Naruto, who was glaring just as hard back, rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

_Man...if only I could get my hands on that cat. I'd...I'd..._

_You would do nothing. I would tear it apart with my claws...and watch it suffer before it died._

_Kyuubi...I thought you were asleep. _

_I was. Your pain brought me back to this plane. What on earth did that monstrosity do to you? _Naruto chuckled slightly, rubbing a hand through his hair to calm the still-stinging sensation that the shallow claw wounds had dug into his flesh. He hadn't realized, again, that Kyuubi could sense his pain, even in the deep darkness of slumber.

_He...just scratched me. That's all. Nothing I can't handle._ A peep of concern issued from the daemon's mouth, and it quickly got to its feet, hopping onto the boys head and proceeding to check over the back of his skull for any other wounds.

_Hm...nothing else that's wrong. A little bit of blood here. I'll take care of that. _As a wet tongue grazed his flesh, Naruto both shivered and rejoiced. He and his daemon had never been closer than at that point, and it startled and pleased him at the same time. _There. That should do it. Now..._Hopping back onto the desk, the nine-tailed daemon began to sharpen its claws on the woodwork, leaving long, fierce scratches up and down the wooden piece of furniture. _I'll make him rue the day he ever swatted you._

_No! Kyuubi, don't. I don't wanna fight anyone on my first day. Let's just...get him back later for it, alright? Please? _It would have been horrible for Kyuubi to start a fight. Especially since his whole day was planned to a T, and he wasn't about to upset his schedule for the pettiness of the Uchiha.

Sensing this, his daemon sighed, withdrawing its claws back into its paws and settling down. _Very well, Naruto-kun. I shall wait. But...a reckoning is coming. Believe me._

_I do, Kyuubi. I just don't want that reckoning...to be right now. Later, I promise. We can kick the shit out of the Uchiha as much as we want, alright?_

Seemingly placated, the daemon nodded, turning about in a circle and going back into a state of rest...possibly to dream of that day.

It was a mere twenty minutes later that a sharp rap from the front of the class caught Naruto's attention. Iruka-sensei and Keeshi-sensei stood up front, Iruka shuffling papers in his hands.

"Class! Today is the day that we'll assign you into Genin teams! You are in teams of three, cells as they are called in the shinobi world. You will stay in these cells for a good portion of your shinobi career, so treat those who are in your cells wisely." The man glazed the classroom, watching the attention on every face, before nodding once more.

"Now, I will assign you teams. Team number one will consist of..." Until he heard his own name, Naruto didn't care who the other teams were. In fact, until he heard his name be called, he didn't even care who would be on his team. He dreamed...he hoped and prayed to Kami himself that Haruno Sakura would be placed on his team. In the back of his mind, he had already set up the scenario. He and Sakura would be placed on a team, and they would live happily together after she saw what a wonderful person and shinobi he was. She wouldn't fawn over Sasuke anymore. She would only want him!

_Just...just please let me and Sakura be on a team. Please! Please!_

_Naruto-kun...the academy does teach proper grammar. It is Sakura and I. Let Sakura and I be on a team._

_Kyuubi, do you always have to ruin my thoughts?_

_When they involve that girl and her stuck-up daemon? Yes, I do..._

A sigh slipped from the blonds mouth. He knew that Kyuubi didn't like her or her daemon...but, he did, and that was all that mattered, right?

"Now, for team seven!" Naruto snapped to attention. He had been so distracted with his own thoughts that Iruka-sensei had gone through seven teams already.

_Crap! Did he...did he call my name yet?_

_No, Naruto-kun. Though you've been thinking and dreaming about that pink-haired buffoon, I've been paying attention. Your name hasn't been called yet. _A mental sigh caught the daemon's attention, and he shook his head from his position on the desk. _Naruto-kun...please stay focused, will you? It won't look good on our first day to have you daydreaming and missing this important assignment._

Gulping, Naruto listened more intently than before to Iruka-sensei as he droned out the list. "Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke..."

_Ok, so the -teme is on that team. So...who else? _

"Also, on team seven, Haruno Sakura." Naruto's eyes glanced to his right, where Sakura had taken up position near the Uchiha. He didn't even need to look at her to realize the joy and glory emanating from her body. She got what she had wanted. She had always pictured herself next to the Uchiha. All the time. It was all that she thought about.

Naruto would have given anything he owned to have her look that same way at him. To have those feelings given to him.

"Last for team seven, Aburame Shino." Instantly, Naruto's heart plummeted in his chest. It would have been his fondest wish to be on Sakura's team. He would have given his left arm and right leg for it.

Turning his gaze to the right, he studied the cloaked member of team seven. Aburame Shino was a mystery. Not many knew about him. Sure, he was from the Aburame clan, the bug-whisperer's of Konohagakure. But something about the sunglass wearer...creeped him out.

As if he could feel the gaze of someone upon him, Shino turned his head to Naruto, who gulped, turning his own attention back to the front of the room. The feeling of something perched on his head stunned him into silence and a fearful state as he gazed up. A praying mantis swayed back and forth on his forehead, glancing down at him.

"Do I and my boy...sssscare you?" A surprised look crossed Naruto's face for a moment before he smiled disarmingly, putting up his hands in an attempt to ward off the hostility radiating from the insect.

"N-n-no! 'Course not! I'm...I'm..."

"Sssscared, yessss? Hn. My boy ssssayssss that you sssshould keep your feelingssss to yoursssself, and not allow otherssss to hear or ssssee them. That issss the sssshinobi way...and that issss our way." Striking out with its clawed forelegs, the insect imitated a jabbing motion with them. "Don't forget, Naruto-kun. We will be watching you from now on, yessss?" The carapace on its back dome flared out, revealing transparent, veined wings. Taking a hopping leap from atop the boys cranium, the insect took flight, making a momentary pass about the room before landing atop his own boy's head. Shino continued his vigil of Naruto, eying him from behind dark, blue-blocker glasses.

Staring straight out in front, Naruto blinked, attempting to calm his breath down. Kyuubi, who had missed the small interaction, yawned, looking up.

_Naruto-kun. Why are you so pale? Are you alright? Do you feel ill?_

_N-n-no, Kyuubi. I'm. I'm. I'm fine! Really. Really and truly. _Of course, his daemon believed not a word, but let it go.

_As you say, Naruto-kun. As you say._

"Now! Team eight is as follows! Inuzuka Kiba!" The boy in question smiled, giving his dog daemon a quick pat before glancing about the room. "Also in team eight, Hyuuga Hinata!"

The girl gave a quick peep, eying Kiba while Kiba eyed her. In his mind, Kiba was mulling over the chances that he would have of becoming the leader of his group. With the girl in his squad...it would be a piece of cake to lord over her. But, who else?

"Last and not least in team eight! Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond gave his own quiet peep, giving the other two a quick glance. Though he never really understood Hinata, she did have...good color in her cheeks. Very good color, in fact! He reasoned with himself that she must have been doing some sort of exercise before class, because she looked almost as red as his daemon. However, another quick glance to the front of the room depicted another story.

The Inuzuka's left eyebrow was lowered, as if he was conjugating a thesis over whether to eat the other boy or not, or over what dressing would go good with a plate of Uzumaki Stew. His daemon, Akamaru, panted over at his own daemon, who barely gave it a momentary nod. Its attention was not on the boy, but the girl. Mainly, the daemon of the girl.

_Hinata-chan and Mophy are in our team? That...is quite the turn of events. _

_Don't let your feelings for Mophy get in the way of training, Kyuubi._

_Feelings for Mophy? I don't have feelings for Mophy! You're making things up!_

_Then why are you getting so flustered again, Kyub?_

_I...er...well...just shut up, Naruto-kun._

--

After the names had been read off, Iruka-sensei took another look about the class. Thankfully, his shinobi armor hid the deep lacerations that had happened on the previous day, thanks to the almost-deadly fight with Mizuki and his daemon Gar. That, and some well-deserved doctoring by the medical nin at the hospital. It wasn't everyday a man could get that much pampering. Iruka had decided to take the good with the bad, and justify the day off with...well...a day off.

_Hn. If you ask me, it was far too close, Iruka-san. We could have died._ Turning his attention from the class to his daemon, Iruka admonished the spider.

_Perhaps, Keeshi. However, who would have thought that we would have found Naruto-kun to be in charge of the situation? Especially since he was able to get the alethiometer to work._

_That is interesting, to tell the truth. I wonder if he knows the secret behind what he has done._

_Naruto-kun? _Taking a quick glance above him to the seats lined up, Iruka eyed the blond. A quirky smile lit on the boys' face as he realized he was gaining attention. Iruka merely smiled back at him, shaking his head slightly with amusement. _Hn, probably not. But, it's best not to tell him too much._

_Agreed. Hey, didn't the Third allow Naruto to keep the artifact?_

_Yes, the Sandaime decreed first off that since no one up until now has been able to read the alethiometer except for Naruto-kun, that he should be the one to keep it._

_I wonder if the boy understands the power he holds in his hands? Or if he understands who held the alethiometer before he did._

_Probably not, Keeshi-san. But, if I know Naruto-kun, he'll figure something out for the alethiometer. He's good at that. Especially when he doesn't do anything else but think about it, or when someone teases him about it. Don't worry, I have faith in Naruto-kun._

Cutting himself off from his mental link with his daemon, Iruka took a breath, smiling at his class once more. "Alright, everyone! From here on in, you'll all be assigned a mentor and a new sensei. Your Jounin sensei will take you on missions and be your guide to the world. Learn from them, and take in everything. Right! Jounin, come in, please."

As all eyes turned to the doorway leading into the class, the knob turned and the door slid back. Slowly and silently, Jounin began to filter in, taking positions in the front of the class. Turning back to his awestruck students, Iruka nodded. "Right. Jounin, please read off your teams and names." A low, bass voice entered the air, a voice that commanded respect, but also gave off something akin to pleasurable fun.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Sarutobi Asuma. I'm here for team ten. Come on with me!" The man was of medium-build, well muscled and toned. From what Naruto had learned of the shinobi world, that meant that the man was built for hand-to-hand fighting.

_Looks are deceiving, Naruto-kun, _his daemon admonished. If it was one thing you learned about shinobi, it was that all was not as it seemed. Naruto seemed to understand that, too, having learned a lesson from Mizuki-sensei and Gar. It was hard to trust anyone after that. Of course, he always had Iruka-sensei, who seemed to be on his side now. _And you have me, Naruto-kun. Remember that as well._

_Of course I remember, Kyuubi. I can't not remember, remember?_

_Hn. _Smiling, the boy ruffled the head-fur of the daemon in front of him. Perhaps his life wouldn't be so bad. He did like Hinata...though Kiba he was still unsure of.

As team ten filed up and out, Asuma smiled heartily at them, waving to the rest of the class as the three students left the room. As Nara Shikamaru walked past, Naruto heard him say something about 'troublesome' and 'clouds'. Also leaving was Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji. A...strange and unique team.

After they had left, the rest of the Jounin began to call out their teams, and one by one, the teams up and left. Through the whole proceedings, the room was deathly quiet, as if the single plink of a needle dropping on the floor would shatter the world. On edge, Naruto thrummed on his desk, humming a small line from a song he knew.

"Hello, everyone. I am Yuhi Kurenai. Can I have team eight leave with me, now?" A feminine voice, cheery and sultry. Even Kyuubi's ears perked up as the melody floated to his hearing capacity.

Standing, Naruto walked to the front of the room, where a beautiful Jounin clad in...hardly anything, was waiting. As Naruto made it to the front of the class, Kiba stood as well, his dog daemon watching everything from atop the boy's head. The two stood, eying one another, as the most reluctant of the group gained her feet, walking down the aisle mincingly and keeping a good four foot perimeter from anyone. Her hands were poking together slightly, her daemon standing next to her, looking as nonchalant as possible.

As the Jounin took stock of her group, she smiled, nodding. "Alright, everyone! Let's go! We'll head outside for now." Turning, she walked through the door, the green eyes of a frog daemon watching the every move of the Genin behind her. Filing out the door one-by-one, Naruto felt himself returning time and again to the frog daemon's eyes, which seemed to grow and retract with every bouncing step the woman took. He felt mesmerized by them. He couldn't stop watching.

_They're...they're so...so big!_

_Naruto-kun! Have you no shame?!_

_But...they...they just keep...keep bouncing. I...I have to...have to watch them._

_Naruto-kun! Snap out of it! _However, not even his daemon could bring his attention back. It seemed as though the other two were just as hypnotized, as they didn't speak a word but silently trudged on.

Suddenly, half-way down the hall, the woman turned. "Have you three been listening to anything?" All that greeted her was a sea full of blank faces. Blinking at them, Kurenai's eyes roved about. "Um...hello? Are you home?" The woman even went so far as to snap her fingers in front of Hinata, willing her to speak, and then poking Kiba on the forehead. "Someone say something!"

"I...obey..." Naruto nodded, confirming what the Jounin already knew. Sighing in exasperation, she reached behind her, taking her frog daemon off her back and bringing it to the forefront. Eying it suspiciously, she chuckled.

"Alright, Uzu. You can quit it now." The frog blinked innocently back, making himself seem as little as possible.

"Quit what now, Kurenai-chan?"

"The whole 'hypnotize-the-rookies-because-it's-fun-game' thing. You can stop it." She chuckled slightly under her breath at the look that the daemon gave her, one of teasing annoyance and willful disobediance.

"Aww...you're no fun at all, Kurenai-chan."

"I know. Now, please Uzu?"

"Fine, fine. Geez." Turning back around, the frog daemon cleared its throat. Than, it gave a loud _CRRROOOIIKKLLE!_ Immediately, all three shook themselves, Naruto himself glancing about.

"Hey...what...who...where..."

"Yes. Um...sorry about that. Uzu here has a mind of his own. He likes to...hypnotize people. It makes him feel more important I guess." The daemon in question merely puffed itself up from atop her head, smiling down at them.

"Yes, I do so love having control over everyone else." A growl on his right made him turn his head slightly to give attention to the red-and-gold daemon on the ground. "What's your problem."

"Don't ever do that to my boy again, understand me?" Kyuubi was furious. Right under his nose, Naruto had fallen victim to a petty daemon's ministration's of a simple genjutsu.

Huffing straight back at it, Uzu smiled. "Than you should teach him not to fall for a genjutsu of that level. I'm telling you, Kurenai-chan, these three fell for it faster than some of the kindergartners." The frog chuckled to itself, immensely pleased with its own joke. However, the chuckle soon turned to a grunt of terror as the nine-tailed fox daemon shot up from the floor, swiping the frog off the woman's head and pinning it to the ground within a second. Kurenai stood aghast as the daemon's red-rimmed eyes glared down at her friend, the pupils snapping violently with a dangerous malice.

"I...said...never...ever...again. Do you...understand me?" Visibly shaken, the frog daemon swallowed, trying to force a smile. Not even the best genjutsu trick would work to alleviate the situation now. Of course, if he died now, than so would Kurenai, and he wouldn't allow that at all.

"Um...yes...well...pardon...pardon me, old chap. I...I was merely...merely having fun..."

"Naruto-kun! Bring your daemon under control this instant!" Kurenai's shrill voice cut through the tension, bringing Naruto back to his senses.

"What? Oh! Right! Kyuubi, get over here! Bad Kyuubi!" The daemon merely smirked, lowering its head to where it could whisper.

"I've got my eyes on you, froggy. One mis-step...and it'll be frog-legs for dinner. I don't give a crap about your woman. I'll tear you apart slowly, understand?"

The green daemon below him squeaked something...inaudible. Probably a 'yes sir' or something of that sort. Hopping backwards, the fox relinquished control over the situation, allowing the frog daemon back up. A swift jump upwards landed it safely back on Kurenai's head, where it glared down.

"Next time, I'll be waiting for you as well, you nine-tailed ruffian!"

"Lookin' forward to it!" Smirking, the fox showed its canines, signifying the fact that its threats could be given teeth at anytime. The frog, having figured out this, turned, huffing slightly to itself.

_I do not care for our new acquisition's, Kurenai-chan. That fox...he's some sort of hooligan. He'll be the death of me, I know he will!_

_Silence, Uzu. We both know the boy and his power. We will have to tread carefully with him and his daemon from now on. In the meantime, don't try any of those tricks again. _Kurenai could feel the smile radiating from the small creature atop her head.

_Who? Me? Never. I don't trick anyone at all, you know that._

_Certainly, Uzu. Certainly._

_Of course not...I use genjutsu. That's better than some parlor trick, I assure you._

_--_

It was an hour later when the group found themselves outside under a flowering cherry tree, the branches swaying slightly under a calm Eastern wind. Positioning herself in front of the group, Kurenai smiled as sweetly as possible. "Well, now that we're here, I wish for all of you to get to know one another. After all, this will be a group effort, and we can't afford to keep secrets. Now, I want all of you to stand one by one and give us a small speech about yourself, alright? Tell us your hopes, your dreams, your likes and dislikes. Things like that. In fact, I'll start." Standing a little straighter and clearing her throat, Kurenai began her small speech. "I am Yuhi Kurenai. I enjoy walks by the lake, hiking, the outdoors, and anything in nature. I especially enjoy it when my students behave themselves." Now, she looked at Naruto, who held his silence as he stroked his still slightly-steamed daemon in his lap. "I also enjoy pocky and dango on occasions. I dislike those who are harmful to nature, and those who wish harm on my friends and relations. I hope to one day benefit the village of Konohagakure by passing on my knowledge to a new generation, and I dream of one day settling down as an old nin-wife and living in a quiet cottage all to my own." She tapped her chin, as if thinking about something else. "Well...that's about it. Now, let's have...you!" Pointing at Kiba, she took a seat as the boy stood.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I come from the Inuzuka clan, where we all have nin-dog daemons. I like dogs, and don't really like anyone that doesn't. I also don't like baths and homework. I hope to one day find a pretty girl and settle down, and I dream that I one day become the Hokage!" Nodding in satisfaction, he took a seat.

_Informative speech, Kiba-kun._

_Thanks, Akamaru. I try._

Nodding herself, Kurenai again pointed. "Alright, how about the kunoichi of this group. You." Gulping visibly, the girl stood, shaking slightly as her index fingers poked together.

"Um...I.I.I.I'm Hinata...Hy...Hyuuga. I-I-I like...like...animals...and...a-a-a-and sleep. I do-do-don't like...people...who-who-who hurt animals...and I...I like...like..." She turned her head slightly, taking a quick glance at Naruto before sighing. "I ho-ho-hope to one day be-be-become...become strong!" That was as far as she got before she couldn't speak anymore. Sitting down, she grimaced, her face already taking on a deathly shade of red.

Amused, Kurenai nodded at her as well. "Alright...and for you, Uzumaki-san?"

Smiling, Naruto stood, banging a fist against his chest. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage someday, so that people will look up to me and give me the respect that I deserve!"

"Hokage?!" A twitter on his left brought the blonds attention to the other boy in his group. "Hokage, huh? I'll tell you what. When you become the Hokage, I'll become your pet. How's about that, huh?"

"Fine, Kiba. Just let me know what color leash you want." The atmosphere grew quite cold as both boys glared at one another. However, a clearing of the throat in front of them brought both back to reality.

"Great. Now, anything else, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh! Yeah! I like ramen, I like ramen a lot! I like Ichiraku ramen, I can't wait for the day when I get free ramen. The only thing I don't like about ramen is that it takes so long to make. Three minutes in the microwave is way too long. Also, I like people who like ramen. I like Ichiraku's stand for that reason. They seem to like ramen. Further, I enjoy walking around with ramen, and eating ramen at my house, or anywhere for that matter. Also, I..."

"Ok, Naruto-kun. We get it, you like ramen. Sit down, please." Nodding with a smile, the boy sat as Kurenai again stood. "Alright, you three. Tomorrow is a big day. I want all of you to show up here at this spot at nine o' clock sharp. I have a little exercise I want to go over with you." The three stood, bowing slightly.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!"

"Also, don't eat anything in the morning." Naruto blinked at the ground, then back up at her.

"What? What do you mean, don't eat anything in the morning?"

"I wouldn't want you to throw up." Smiling sweetly at the stunned Genin, the woman turned, waving a hand at them. "See ya!" In a poof of smoke, she was gone. All three simply stood, rooted to the spot. Almost to the point of hyperventilation, Hinata took a glance to her right.

"D-d-do you really th-th-think that we sh-sh-shouldn't...shouldn't eat anything?" Naruto gulped, than glanced down at Kyuubi, who blinked back up at him.

"I dunno. What do you think, Kyuubi?"

"It is probably just a scare tactic. But, who knows? I don't. I can't tell the future, Naruto-kun." Finding something wrong with its left ear, it began to lick a paw and groom itself, leaving Naruto in a serious phase of doubt.

"Well, I'm gonna take her advice. She's the sensei, right? So, I'll see you guys later. I'll eat a lot tonight so I won't have to tomorrow morning." Lifting his hand in farewell, Kiba turned to walk down the hill, his dog daemon watching the two behind him. Silently, both Naruto and Hinata stood alone, watching the sun beginning to set over the hilltop.

"It-it-it's nice...up here, huh...Naruto-kun?" Hearing his name, Naruto nodded, turning to address the girl.

"Yeah, it is." As if suddenly remembering that he had a big day the following morning, Naruto sighed. "Well, Hinata-chan. I'm gonna go home. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for the thing, huh?" Waving at her, he and Kyuubi began the long march back down the hill. It would be a strenuous day the following morning, but if he had anything to say about it, it would be a day that he wouldn't regret.

"R-r-right. Goo-goo-goodbye, Naru-to-kun..."

_You missed another chance. You and he were alone, Hinata-chan._

_I know, Mophy. But...I...I just...couldn't..._

_Couldn't say it. Do you want me to say something to him? I don't really care one way or the other, so I won't feel bothered by it. _The girl started, aghast at the assumption.

_N-n-no! Don't you dare, Mophy. _The daemon leaked with confidence, smiling up innocently.

_Whatever you say, Hinata-chan. Whatever you say. But, if I were you, I would figure out something quickly. Otherwise, he may find someone else. You never know._ The girl sighed, nodding.

"Hai." She didn't even bother to convey the confirmation through their mental link. It was much easier saying it openly. Picking the white-and-pink feline up, she began to walk down the hill, towards the Hyuuga family manor. It would be a long night, and an even longer morning, without food in her stomach.

She was too excited and nervous to eat anything, anyways.

--

Back at his small flat, Naruto carefully laid his clothes out for the next day, Kyuubi watching him from his post on the bed. "Kyuubi, we have to be prepared for tomorrow. We have to do whatever Kurenai-sensei wants! I have to be a great shinobi!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I understand that. But, we don't know what Kurenai-sensei wants, do we? I mean, I don't think either one of us can read minds that well. Unless you've been doing some training I haven't been aware of?" A glare later, and Kyuubi shook its mangy head. "No no. Of course you haven't. So, I'm out of ideas."

Naruto nodded slightly, a sigh slipping from his lips. "Yeah, I know. But, I really wish she would've told us what it was all about. It would've made tomorrow easier."

"But that's the thing, Naruto-kun. If we knew, than it would be easier. The shinobi world isn't easy. It's dangerous and harsh."

"Yeah, I know, Kyuubi. But...but..."

"But nothing. Now, come on. We both know that we won't find out until tomorrow, and..." As he had been talking, Naruto had been folding and re-folding clothes. Now, as he took up his jacket, something clinked to the ground, rolling under the bed. Sighing, Kyuubi stood, cracking his neck and flexing. "I'll get it. Honestly, Naruto-kun. If you didn't have your head attached to your shoulders, you'd lose that, wouldn't you?" Hopping to the floor, Kyuubi immediately dove under the bed, after the strange object. In a moment, he reappeared, the alethiometer in his mouth.

Naruto knelt from where he stood, allowing Kyuubi to place the golden instrument in his hand. "Huh...the aliometer thing."

"Hrrrnn...the alethiometer, Naruto-kun. Say it right, or don't say it at all."

"Tsh, alright then, the alethiometer thing. Better?" Prying the thing open, Naruto watched the hands and the face of the dial, letting out a small breath as he began to fiddle with the object. "Huh. This thing doesn't really do much, does it? Just...sits there, kinda. Useless, really..."

"Don't say that, Naruto-kun. It helped in the forest when Mizuki attacked us, remember?" Naruto thought about it, than nodded.

"Hai, you're right. But...what else can it do?"

"Well, it seemed to work when you asked it a question directly. Try it again, maybe?"

"Hey...yeah!" Picking the alethiometer up and holding it out, Naruto took a deep breath. "Let's see. What to ask?"

"How about for tomorrow? We could use a hint."

"Right! Ok, then." Bowing his head reverantly, Naruto closed his eyes, gripping the alethiometer tighter. "Alethiometer, what is the challenge that we will get tomorrow?"

The minutes passed by, and Kyuubi glanced about, as if the answer would fall out of thin air. "Huh. Did...did it work?"

"Honesty...compassion...cunning." Naruto said the words as if in a trance. Blinking at him, Kyuubi nodded to himself as Naruto came out of it. "Those were the three words I saw. Honesty, compassion, and cunning. So?"

"Hm. Let's see. Honesty...compassion...cunning? Let's go over the symbols. It seemed to work last time. Let's see if it will work this time around." The boy nodded at his daemon's words, looking over the alethiometer as the daemon joined him.

A half of an hour later, Naruto came up with the solution to compassion. "Alright, compassion. That's an easy one."

"If it was so easy, Naruto-kun...why did it take you a half-hour to figure it out?" Kyuubi asked dryly. The boy stuck out his tongue, but glanced back at the instrument.

"Ok, here's the symbol for angel, right?" Naruto nodded to himself, pointing at the symbol that depicted a harp carrying woman with a halo. "Alright. They're...pretty compassionate, wouldn't you say? They watch over and protect us...and stuff."

"If you say so, Naruto-kun. Move the hand. See what happens." Naruto nodded once more, moving the hand accordingly. The same small light lit up below as the hand came to rest on the angel.

"So...we got it...right?"

"Perhaps so. What else can we use. You said honesty, correct? What symbol on here means honesty?" Once again, Naruto began searching.

"I...I don't know. How about cunning?"

"Snake." The answer was simple, as if Kyuubi hadn't had to think about it at all.

"Snake? Why do you say that?"

"In all stories, snakes are cunning and deadly. So...snake." Shaking his head with mirth, Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, Kyuubi. Snake it is." The hand moved, and the light lit up once more. "Alright! I think it worked."

"So...what else do we have? That honesty thing, right? What do we need for honesty?" Again, Kyuubi's eyes roved the instrument, attempting to see something that he had missed.

"Hm...I don't know. How about...er...no...well...let's see...bee?"

"Why would the bee symbol be for honesty, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know! It...it just is, alright?" His index finger moving the smallest hand over, Naruto prayed with all his might that it would work. Aligning it on the bee symbol, he took a breath...and then another. Slowly, the arms began to rotate, faster and faster, until the smallest arm stopped, pointing straight down. "Wait. Something's wrong. It didn't...arg!" Suddenly, in Naruto's mind, something was pulling. It was as though a piece of him were being ripped apart. "Arg! Stop! This hurts!"

"Naruto-kun! What is it?"

"It...it hurts!" His head hit the floor, and he took a deep breath...and then another. The pain began to ebb, and then suddenly, words were displayed in front of him. Just like before, the answer was there. But...it was different this time. Not...not wholly there.

_**Tomorrow, your sensei will test...with the fact...that...bells. She has told you...eat...because test. Eating...good. You will have...if you eat.**_

"What...what does that mean?" His head still throbbing from whatever the hell had just happened, Naruto sat back up, rubbing a hand through his hair and rubbing the tendons against his skull. "Man...that sucked."

"Naruto-kun...are you alright?" His daemon inquired, much more afraid for his boy now than he was a minute ago. Shakily, Naruto nodded. Whatever had happened had stopped, but he was still scared witless by the occurence.

"Yeah, Kyuubi. I'm...I'm alright. Wow! That was...intense. My head still feels like someone just hit it with a hammer. And, I still don't get the message."

"What message, Naruto-kun?"

"The message that this thing gave me. Last time, the message was clear. But...this time, it seems broken up. Like...like that words are there, but...but not really, you know?" Glancing down for an affirmative, Naruto took another deep breath. He really didn't want to go through that again. But, thankfully, the message was etched into his brain, so he wouldn't forget it soon.

"I don't know what you mean, Naruto-kun. But, if it's any consolation, I sympathize with you. Now, what did the message say?" Blinking down at the ground, Naruto recited it as best as possible.

"It said, 'tomorrow, your sensei will...something...test with the fact that...blank...bells. She has told you...something something...eat because...blank again...and then test. Eating...good. You will have...something that wasn't there...and then if you eat.'" Finishing, Naruto gave his daemon another stare. "What do you think, Kyuubi?"

"Hmm...seems like a riddle to me. Perhaps we didn't get the symbols right? Maybe you only get a partial message if the symbols aren't right." Naruto nodded, glancing back down at the instrument in his lap.

"Should...should we try again?"

"Not tonight, Naruto-kun. Perhaps tomorrow." A groan issued from the boys' mouth.

"Ohh...but tomorrow is the thing. We have to know."

"Well then, let's try and decipher what the message said. Maybe it said to not eat? Like, 'She has told you to not eat because you'll fail the test?'" Kyuubi tried. But...that didn't sound right. "No, that couldn't be it. Because, it mentions eating more and more. Perhaps it means that you should eat for tomorrow's test, ne?"

"Hm...maybe. But...what's this about bells?" Naruto replayed the message in his head, nodding. "Yes, it said something about bells. The rest of the message was fuzzy, but bells. Something about bells."

"Yes, Naruto-kun. That's it! The test is about bells, and it wants you to eat for the test! That stands to reason. If you eat, you'll have more energy and less of an appetite! That must be it!" Kyuubi was excited now, his front paws resting on his boys legs. "That has to be it!" Now, Naruto was getting excited. Possibly, his daemon's anxiety was flowing into him, but at the same time, his own levels had to be enormous as well.

"You're right, Kyub! Maybe so!" Jumping up, the blond began to put on his coat. Questioningly, Kyuubi gave him a stare.

"Wait, Naruto-kun. Where are you going?"

"We have to tell the other two! They'll want to hear this!" Picking up his keys, the boy began to leave when he was admonished by his side-kick.

"Naruto-kun, why would you tell that ass Kiba? He isn't one that you should tell. Hinata and Mophy, of course. But...Kiba?" Naruto thought about it, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"You know, Kyuubi. You're right! That jerk. Why should I tell him?" Kyuubi nodded, hopping up onto his head.

"That's right! He'll just have to figure it out tomorrow, won't he?" Naruto smirked to himself. It was going to be sweet revenge to watch his teammate suffer when he found out that he should have eaten. That would pay him back for making fun of his dream to become the Hokage for sure!"

"Right, Kyub! Let's go tell Hinata-chan, though. She didn't do anything to us."

"No...nothing at all...yet..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Naruto-kun...nothing..." Kyuubi said back. Naruto couldn't see the foxy grin that Kyuubi had on, thinking about his own statement.

--

Hinata tossed on her bed once more. She had gone to sleep early that night, hoping that she could get some extra shut eye before the big day tomorrow. Sadly, that wasn't working. It was almost ten, and she had laid for an hour in bed, waiting for sleep. But, it wasn't coming to her. She was to busy thinking about Naruto most of the time. Her good (and bad) fortune had landed him in her team. But, she would show him that she was strong! That way, he would know exactly how she felt for him! Maybe...maybe even fall for her! That would be wonderful!

Taking a breath, and being sure that her counterpart, Mophy, was asleep at the foot of her bed, Hinata quietly snuck a peek under her pillow. A picture of Naruto lay, resting against her bedsheets. Pulling it out, she smiled, hugging it to her chest and cradling it. "Oh...Naruto. Why...why...why can't I just say how I feel? Why? I want to, so badly. Oh...Naruto..."

"Hinata-chan! Hey!" A loud whisper on her right brought her back to the time at hand. Blinking in a half-asleep daze, she turned her head, her eyes as round as dinner plates as Naruto stared back from the open window, having a death grip on the tree outside the window sill. Gulping, the girl sat up quickly, disturbing Mophy at the edge of the bed.

"Na-na-na-naruto-kun! W-w-what are y-y-y-you doing h-he-hee-here?" Swinging her feet over the edge of her bed, she ran to the window, glancing about. "I-i-if father sees y-y-you here...he'll k-k-kill you! Get inside!" Without a moments notice, she grabbed his coat, pulling him roughly in. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of red and gold following him. Without even stopping, she stood back, throwing the window closed and holding her breath. Hopefully, no one would notice him.

There was an old law of the Hyuuga house. No one was to peek into the private bedrooms or bathrooms of the house, barring emergency situations. Hinata could only hope that that was truely in observance.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright in there?" The girl squeaked slightly. Before she could stop herself, her hand thrust onto Naruto's open mouth. Muffling his protests, she nodded to the darkness.

"H-h-hai, father! I'm...I'm...I'm alright!" Silence pervaded the room, and then a slight chuckle from behind the door.

"If I didn't know any better...I'd say my pretty daughter has a boy in that room." Hinata could have died from both the horrifying situation that she now faced...and the accusation thrown at her. "But, I know that she wouldn't do that. Plus, I know how she is around others. So...goodnight, Hinata-chan."

"G-g-goodnight...fa-fa-father!" The sounds of retreating footsteps met her ears, and she sighed to herself. Then, she almost fell over backwards as she realized suddenly just WHO she was sitting on. "Oh! Na-na-naruto-kun! I'm so so-so-sorry..."

"Hinata! I came over to tell you something, and you sit on my head!" The boy growled at her, ruffling his hair back into place. After the initial shock of being thrust into the bedroom and having a girl sit on his head, it wasn't so bad. Giving the room a once over, he nodded. "Huh...nice. I've always wondered what it was like to be in a room at the Hyuuga mansion. Now...I know, I suppose."

"Na-n-n-naruto-kun! How...how di-did you g-g-get past the g-g-uards?" Hinata asked haltingly. Naruto gave her a mere thumbs up.

"Those guys? They were no problem. Hell, two of 'em were asleep. It was easy."

"He's right. Your guardians are lacking in discipline, Hinata-chan. You should have them reprimanded." Hinata blinked at the nine-tailed daemon before nodding.

"H-h-hai. But...th-th-there isn't r-r-r-really a-any danger o-o-o-of at-ttack...is there?"

"Course not!" Standing up, Naruto gave her a curt nod (and another thumbs up for bravado). "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. If anyone attacks you, you can be sure that Uzumaki Naruto will be there to stop 'em!" Had it not been so dark, Naruto may have thought that Hinata had been doing exercise before he got there. Her face was a lovely shade of cherry red. Thankfully for her, it was dark, and she was so flustered that it would have been quite difficult to pass out.

"Na-na-na-naruto-k-k-kun..." Here he was, in her room. They were alone. All that stood in her way was her vocabulary and vocal ability. "Na-na-naruto-k-k-kun...I...I..."

"Oh! Hinata, I came here to tell you something!" Her heart stopped for a moment, skipping beats randomly. He...he came there to tell her something? Her? Really? Something...that could only be said on a moonlit night when they were alone...in...her bedroom?

"R-r-really N-n-naruto...k-k-kun?" Her fingers poked together before she mentally broke their contact. She had to stop fidgeting. This was it! The moment she had always wanted! "G-g-go a-a-ahead..."

"No...you first. What were you going to say?" Her insides were tearing apart. She would need a heart transplant afterwards. Her own heart was failing. Her bladder was about to give out. Her nose was threatening to bleed. She couldn't take it.

As if an answer to her prayers came in the form of a small, white and pink cat daemon, Mophy hopped forward. "Naruto-kun, perhaps you should tell us why you interrupted my girl's sleep with this...late night reconnaisance?"

"Late-night wotsit?" What the heck did that word mean, anyways? "Oh, well. I just wanted to say that you should eat tomorrow."

"I-i-i-i s-s-sh-sh-should eat...tom-tom-tomorrow?" She blinked. His words registered...but his face didn't quite compute.

"Yeah. My alethiometer said something about eating tomorrow...I think. So, I'm gonna eat before going to the field. I thought I should come here and warn you to. You should eat. It would be best, I think." He nodded, giving Mophy a curt nod as well. "Oh, and Kyuubi says hi, Mophy."

Immediately, the nine-tailed foxs' ears went erect with indignation, and it turned its head slowly, regarding its boy with glimmering eyes.

_I will get you for that, Naruto-kun._

_Yeah yeah, Kyub. Now, be a man and tell Mophy how you feel._

_I'm not a man. I am your soul. Therefore, I am a daemon._

_Soul, daemon, man...same difference. Now, would you hurry up and tell her? _

Growling deep in his throat, Kyuubi turned back to where Mophy was watching him with a crooked expression. "You...wanted to tell me something, Kyuubi-kun?"

Clearing his throat, Kyuubi nodded stiffly. "Hai, Mophy. I wanted to say...I...I...I wanted...to...say..."

"Sir! There's been a breach of the compound!" A voice outside of Hinata's door caught all four's attention.

"What? A breach?"

"Hai! Someone has slipped in and set off the alarms on the south side entrance. Someone...clumsy." Naruto winced. He thought something had caught him up when he had jumped the wall. Now...he knew what that something was.

"Do we know who?"

"No sir. All we know is that they are still here."

"Fan out! Find them! Hurry!" More tramping. Thinking quickly, Hinata snagged Naruto's coat once more, stuffing him under her bed.

"Naruto-kun! Hide there! Don't come out!" Hopping back up onto her bed, she threw the covers over, feeling Mophy join her. The door opened, and a beam of light shot into the room.

"Hinata-chan. Are you alright? There seems to be someone in the compound. Have you seen anything?" Naruto could feel the bed rock as Hinata shook her head violently.

"N-n-no, fa-father! I...I haven't...seen anything!" There was a momentary silence before the man at the door cleared his throat.

"Well then...goodnight. Sorry to keep disturbing you. I...just wanted to be sure you weren't in danger." Then, his voice arched. "Huh?"

"I said that I smell something in here, Hiashi-san." A large, black vixen sidled in, gazing this way and that with large, yellow slitted eyes. "I know I smell something in here..."

"Hinata-chan, is there someone in here?" The girl winced.

"Uh...n-n-no, fa-fa-father. I'm...I'm...I'm a-a-alone."

"Hiashi-san, I smell...boy..."

"A...boy?" Gulping, Hinata glanced down at her hands. Without even thinking, she had stolen Naruto's coat from off of him when she threw him under the bed.

"Yes, Hiashi-san. A...boy. A boy...and his daemon. He's in here...somewhere..." A snuffling nose began to pry into the dark corners of the room.

"Hinata-chan. I know that we have a law about the Byakugan, but..."

"Fa-fa-father! I...I ha-ha-have things here! Pr-pr-private th-th-things! Y-y-y-you ca-ca-can't!"

"I wouldn't like to...but..." Then, he noticed something else. "Hinata-chan...what is that in your hands?" The girl squeaked, glancing down.

"Oh. It's...it's...a c-c-coat!" The black vixen immediately hopped onto the bed, sniffing the thing. Hinata's teeth chattered lightly as it took in the scent.

"Hiashi-san...it reeks of boy and daemon. This is it!"

"Ah. So, a coat. From...a boy?" Hoping to catch her father off guard, (and save Naruto's skin), Hinata immediately began lying.

"Hai, fa-fa-father! A...a boy...on...on my team! He...he sa-sa-saw I wa-wa-was cold...and...and gave it...to...to me!" The vixen gave it another sniff before turning her head away.

"Phaw! It stinks, Hiashi-san. You'd better burn it."

"N-n-no!" Both turned back to the girl, who was now trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for her outburst.

"I won't burn something that isn't yours, Hinata-chan. Just...just give it back tomorrow. Anything else, Seisei?" The vixen gave the room another sniff and glance over.

"No, Hiashi-san. The boy and daemon smell comes from the coat. That is all. We shall move to another location." With that, the female fox daemon moved swiftly from the room, leaving behind a trail of underhanded cunning.

"Very well, daughter. Are you sure you're alright? You wouldn't like me to give the room a sweeping over? Maybe check for monsters underneath the bed, hm?" The man laughed at his joke...in the same instant that Naruto's heart failed to beat.

"N-n-no father. I'm...I'm alright." Another momentary silence, and then the door shut. Even from under the bed, Naruto could hear the sigh coming from her lips. A thump next to him turned his attention to the floor opposite the wall, where a pair of pearl colored eyes met his. "N-n-naru-to-kun. Yo-you sh-sh-should leave. Hur-hurry." Nodding, he crawled out from underneath the bed, standing and brushing himself off.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan. I don't think your dad would've liked me being in here with you." Opening the window, he glanced out, waiting and watching. As he didn't hear anything, he glanced at Hinata. "Say...could you?" Blinking at him, the girl understood what he wanted.

"Oh...h-h-hai!" Her hands flew to her chest, and she took a deep breath. "Byakugan!" Instantly, her eyesight widened and expanded, allowing her to see outside in the grounds and beyond. "The co-co-coast is cl-cl-clear, Na-n-naruto-kun. Please...g-g-go now!" Nodding, he smiled.

"Hehe...thanks, Hinata-chan! See ya tomorrow! Oh, and remember, eat something."

"I w-w-will, Naruto-kun. G-g-go now." Quietly, he slipped out of the window, descending to the ground...and sprinting for the wall with the haste of a rabbit being chased by a lion. The girl watched him until he was safely out of the grounds before turning her Byakugan off. She took a breath...and then another, before turning and heading back to bed.

"I...I think I'll sl-sl-sleep bet-better now. That...was far too exciting..."

As the darkness and silence pervaded the room, she heard a twitter.

_You know, Hinata-chan. You had Naruto in your room, and for one brief second, you didn't stutter._

_He-hey! You're right! I...I didn't stutter when I th-th-threw him under the bed!_

_That's right! See, you can do this! You just need more confidence!_

_R-r-right! Confidence!_ Turning over in her bed, she sighed. Then, slowly, a smile formed on her face. _Hey Mophy...I didn't just make sure that the area was safe for Naruto-kun..._

_Really? _

_Nope. The Byakugan can see through other things to...remember?_

_Hinata-chan...you didn't...did you? _The cat daemon heard a small titter from the head of the bed. Shaking her head, she lay back down. _Hinata-chan...you are incredible, you know that?_

_Heehee...so is Naruto-kun..._

* * *

Next Chapter: The first day arrives, and already Naruto and his teammates have a mission...against their own teacher? Will they survive? What if they fail? Can they work together as a team? Naruto learns to keep his eyes and ears open at all times. Especially when a beautiful Jounin is your sensei.

A/N: Symbol Meanings for Chapter 3: Motherhood, Gluttony, Playfulness

Symbols for Chapter 3: Apple, Horse, Dolphin, Walled Garden, Madonna, Kami, Wild Man, Cornucopia, Ant, Bull.

Can you solve the symbols and meanings? Pull the meanings and the symbols out. If you can identify the correct things, you know your Golden Compass!


	4. History: Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

History of Daemon and Human Relations

_**Chapter 1: Origins**_

_Before the beginning of time, the god Kami watched over and protected the Earth. Using his powers of omnipotence, the earth was formed, animals were given breath, and finally, human beings were created to give Kami a purpose. These humans worshiped and respected their god, and in return, he gave them shelter, food, and protection. _

_However, human beings were not complete. True, they were living, breathing creatures. But, that was not enough for the great Kami. Upon pondering the ideals that he had thrust into each human body, he decided upon a strict set of rules and standards. He would give the creatures emotions and feelings as well. _

_Deciding to see where this line of query would go, Kami placed a handful of emotions into the populace. Things such as fear, love, adoration, and peace. As he watched his creations interacting with their newfound emotions, he grew pleased._

_A millenia went by, and soon, the great Kami was tired of his projects. They had most of what they needed, but to him, it was still not enough. Deciding to take another hand at creation, Kami willed into each man and woman more intricate emotions. Hate, jealousy, rage, aggression, pride, and sin. Watching this new turn of events with pleasure, Kami laid his head back to rest, that he may watch his children._

_What he saw was pleasant. Some groups of human beings began to form, and some began to fight with others. It was all so entertaining. One group may destroy another group, and thereby be destroyed themselves. The great Kami watched all with a pleasure that he had finally gotten it right._

_However, he soon found that his people were not multiplying. He had given them the emotions, and had made them long-lived. But, when they destroyed one another, they didn't recoup their losses. Deciding to fix this error in judgment, the great Kami gave man more emotions. Lust and mirth. Soon, pairs of humans began to form what he began to call 'families', and all was good. If humans were destroyed, than more humans would mate and create new life. It was good._

_Soon, the great god decided that he had become bored and tired of watching one creation on the earth. He had fought great wars with other gods to determine the ruler over the earth. Since these gods were now long dead, he decided that he would create their images on the planet. With his mighty hands, he crafted and shaped demons, who he sent onto the planet to co-exist with the humans and live beside them._

_However, the intricate emotions placed within each human intensified. The humans distrusted the demons, and the demons distrusted the humans. Large bands formed, wiping out the other side in droves. Whole villages of humans were burned to the ground as demon armies swept through the land. The war and fighting were constant, but this pleased the great god, and so, he decided to allow the demons and humans to sort out their differences by themselves._

_Soon again, a band of demons gathered in the deep, dark abyss of the north-lands. There, where it was coldest and darkest, they gathered, talking of war and hatred against human beings. These demons were called the 'Nine-tailed Beasts of Legend'. Even their own kind despised them, but were so afraid of them that they did as commanded at all times. _

_Thinking to rid the world of the human threat, the demons soon mustered a great army, and sent it to pillage the corners of the world. Humans were destroyed in droves, and driven into the sea by slaughtering demons of lore. _

_Soon, when all seemed lost, Kami decided that the fun was to be over. He sent down a messenger in the form of an angel, to tell the demons and humans to stop the fighting. They wouldn't. After the centuries of hate, neither side could give the other leniency. Therefore, the great Kami decided for them that they would have a truce. The angel decreed that all humans would be born soulless. This would enable a demon to fuse with the human, becoming his or her soul in the form of a free-range beast. This would enable both sides to continue on without fear of extinction, for, if one were to die, both would perish. _

_Both demons and humans agreed to this stipulation, and so, an uneasy truce was formed. But, there were dissenters to this idea. The Nine-Tailed Beasts didn't contend with Kami, but they did not wish to be joined to human beings. Hiding away until such time as they could rise again, they waited. And waited. Soon, it seemed that Kami had forgotten about his project on the planet, and the people united with their demons were happy. The wars and hatred of old were forgotten, and fellowships between demon and human were many. The old name, demon, was forgotten to rid the world of the name that humans had come to fear. No more were demons called such, but daemons made._

_As it came to pass that the world lived on in peace, the Nine-Tailed Beasts decided to abandon their charade. They marched on the world of men, just nine demons, and destroyed whole civilizations. Their leader, the Nine-Tailed Fox, destroyed many, ruling his brothers and sisters through sheer power and terror. Both daemon and human fought for the right to survive, and all were crushed beneath their will. _

_In the midst of the terror and bloodshed, a society of monks who had long prayed to Kami took it upon themselves to rid the world of the horror. Dwelling on top of a mountain, they sought out a way to imprison or destroy the Nine-Tailed Beasts before they could annihilate the world. _

_One found the answer. He and his brothers couldn't stop the demons...but they could convert their power into something of a less malevolent form. _

_It was there, underneath that mountain, that the world of men took shelter and refuge. But, the solace was not to be for long. The Nine-Tailed Beasts soon learned of the plot against them, and flew fast and far to destroy the monks before they could fulfill their plans. _

_But, they were too late. Reciting old prayers and incantations, a battle waged against the demons. They were soon forced into the monk's own bodies. The process was painful and difficult, as each monk had already possessed a daemon of their own. These daemons were thrust out of this life, replaced by the demons that were trapped. The power from the stripping of these daemons was so great that it rocked the earth and split the mountain in twain. _

_The monks lived on, and their daemons, who were once the invincible Nine-Tailed Beasts, were by their side. With an uneasy truce, the monks and daemons left the temple, to return into the world of men. _

_But, old misgivings hardly ever die. It was soon learned by men that the Nine-Tailed Beasts were actually these daemons, and so, the men who were their human counter-parts were thrust from the world, forced to live in exile. _

_However, these feelings soon passed. As humans cannot live forever, the monks died. But, to their sons and daughters, they passed the daemons that they had sealed within themselves. With each sealing came a new hope. A new hope that one day, the feelings would cease to be altogether. If that were the case, than human and daemon could truly live forever...in peace._


	5. The Test

**

* * *

**

The Golden Jinchurikki

**Chapter 4: The Test**

* * *

The sun's rays were just beginning to filter into Naruto's bedroom as he yawned, stretching slightly to relieve the tension in his arms and legs. It had been quite the flight away from Hinata's room. Apparently, he truly was in need of proper shinobi training. He had tripped another two wires, alerted three guards, and had had his pants ripped by a dog daemon with extremely large teeth. All in all, less than adequate on his days to remember.

Next to him, he could feel the warmth of Kyuubi's shallow breathing, creating a pocket of moisture against his arm. It felt comfortable, the feeling of another body next to him. Kyuubi and he were always close like that. Of course, daemon's and their human partners could never be separated. If either of the pair got away from the other, the mental strain of carrying a psychic link that far would be too great, and they would be obliterated, or, at least have a massive migraine for the trouble.

Attempting to move without waking his daemon, Naruto quietly arched his back, popping one leg from underneath the blanket,and then the other. Slowly, he righted himself, standing up and smiling. He was beginning to think that he could be a better shinobi than he used to be. In fact, the more he thought about it, he was becoming a better shinobi than even that ass, Sasuke. _That's right! Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, and superior to the Uchiha bastard that makes fun of him, calls him names, and just makes life a living hell!_

"If that was supposed to be quiet, you need more training," Kyuubi stated, eying him suspiciously with one eye. His mouth opened in a yawn as Naruto froze, turning slightly, his face giving away the shock that he felt. He could have sworn that he had been more sneaky and cautious than ever. Apparently...he really _did _need training, especially if his daemon could sense him leaving his bed when Kyuubi _was supposedly _asleep.

Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head apologetically and dipping slightly. "Oh...sorry Kyub. I tried not to wake you. You needed sleep, and..."

"Forget it, Naruto-kun. I'll manage." Yawning once more, the nine-tailed fox daemon arched its own back, mouth stretched wide in a feral grin as it released its own tension with a cacophony of pops and tweaks. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna eat! That's what!" Naruto stated bluntly. Turning to his kitchen, he went to the nearest drawer, opening it and rummaging about for breakfast. Kyuubi, meanwhile, busied itself by licking a paw and running it through his head-fur. "Ah ha! Perfect!" Naruto had found himself a bowl of instant ramen, smiling as he opened the package and took an appreciatory sniff.

Kyuubi merely rolled his eyes, taking another moment to lick its paw. "Ramen, as if I'm surprised by that." A few more moments and the small animal was seemingly satisfied with his work, hopping from the bed to the floor and shaking itself down. "So, what am I to eat? You know that I don't eat that vile concoction of noodles and vegetable bits."

Naruto stopped, his hand already pressing the button on the microwave. "Um. Gee, Kyuubi. I forgot about you."

"Of course you did, Naruto-kun. Thank you very much for the consideration of your thought," Kyuubi stated back, growling in his throat for emphasis. It wasn't that Naruto was thoughtless. More the contrary. However, when ramen was involved, there was hardly any room for other thoughts in the blond head of his. Kyuubi actually remembered one time that Naruto had _actually_ forgotten him. Of course, it was for ramen. Ramen at Ichiraku's, to be precise. Naruto had forgotten that he, Kyuubi himself was still asleep, had hopped out of bed, and rushed through the door before he had gotten fully awake. After running about two city-blocks down the street, both of them went into convulsions. One of the side-effects of going too far from your daemon.

Turning away, Kyuubi sniffed to itself, feigning hunger to the maximum. "Oh me, to have such a worthless human partner that he would forget that I need food to. Oh, what a pitiful daemon I am. Oh woe...oh woe is me!"

"Ok, Kyub. I get it, geez." Naruto shook his head, rolling his eyes as he pushed the button and his microwave beeped back, slowly revolving for the time span of three minutes. "Let me see if I can find you something in here," he said, pointing at the refrigerator with a half-cocked thumb.

Kyuubi smiled toothily, turning back. "How very kind of you, Naruto-kun. Thank you for your consideration. I take back all the mean things I've never said about you...but am thinking about doing so now."

Naruto sighed. It was going to be a long, long day with an obstinate daemon. How many times had his daemon reprimanded him for not eating and training too much? Finally eating, and now his daemon decided that he was being stingy.

Walking over to the cold box, Naruto opened it, glancing inside for something to appease his daemon with. It wasn't long before he smiled, taking out a box and placing it on the counter. "Here we go! Just the thing!"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked. He couldn't see from the floor, and though he could just hop onto the counter, he didn't want to.

Naruto smiled, taking a bowl from the cupboard, along with a glass. "Milk, Kyub! I know you like milk!"

Kyuubi did perk up slightly, his nine-tails waving behind him in anticipation. "I do, Naruto-kun! It's one of the things that we both like, since I have never seen you eating anything of the insect variety."

Naruto chuckled, pouring a generous bowl for Kyuubi, and a large glass for himself. Raising his glass to his mouth, he took a swallow, feeling the liquid course down his throat. "Ah! That's good. Here Kyub." Taking the bowl down from the counter, he placed it on the ground, sliding it across to the daemon as he finished his own glass. Just at that moment, the microwave beeped, and Naruto hurriedly went to it, opening the door and taking the contents out. "This takes far too long. I wish that ramen had an instant button or something. One on each box and bowl! That way, you could just press it, and bam! Done!"

Taking his food to the table, he sat down, producing a pair of chopsticks before smiling once more. "Itadkimasu!" Then he went in with a gusto that belied his small stature.

It amazed Kyuubi to watch his boy eating. No matter how hungry, and no matter how sloppy he seemed to be, he never really spilled anything he was eating. Especially ramen. It was quite the show, watching the boy shovel food into his mouth, swallowing almost as fast as he could, just to fill his maw once again.

"Naruto-kun, you should slow down. The ramen isn't going to get up and walk out the door if you don't eat it right away," Kyuubi stated. Seeing that his statement made little impact upon the boy, Kyuubi sighed, wrenching his sight away and walking over to the bowl, eying the milk. It was true, he did enjoy a bowl of milk once in a while. Milk helped his coat remain glossy, and his eyes seemed to sparkle after enjoying a helping of the white liquid. Licking his lips, the daemon bent down, taking a whiff of the substance in its container.

He wasn't ready for the appalling way his eyes stung after the fact, nor the way he wished he could detach his nose. Recoiling away from the bowl, he snorted. Glancing up at his boy, who was just finishing his meal, he glared. "Naruto-kun, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Naruto let out a long sigh, placing his empty bowl on the table as he glanced down. "Huh? What do you mean, Kyuubi? Oh, you didn't drink your milk?"

Kyuubi scoffed right back. "Of course I didn't, you buffoon! It's sour! It probably has more micro-organisms in it than a toilet! How could you try to feed me that, hm?"

Naruto blinked, standing up and walking over to the bowl. Eying it for a moment, he leaned down, picking it up and giving it a sniff. After a moment, he merely shrugged, emptying the bowl in a few gulps as Kyuubi stood by, incredulous. Licking his lips, the boy shrugged again. "I dunno, Kyub. It tastes fine to me."

"That's because you have no taste, Naruto-kun." Sighing to himself, Kyuubi's ears lowered, his nine-tails dragging on the ground and kicking up small trails of dust. "I like milk. I cannot believe you allowed it to spoil like that."

Rolling his eyes at his obstinate daemon, Naruto placed the bowl in the sink. "Whatever, Kyub. Like I said, the milk was perfectly fine. I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, come on! We have a test to get to, remember?"

All that he received was a dejected nod from his daemon as the small creature began to limp towards the door. Pity wasn't something that Naruto usually felt, unless it was for himself, which was most of the time. So, trying to fix matters, Naruto went to one knee, taking the daemon up and giving it a pat on the head. "Tell you what, Kyuubi. We'll stop at the store, and I'll buy you some fresh milk. How about that?" The little daemon's head picked up as he glanced at Naruto's face.

"Re-really Naruto-kun? But...we don't have any money."

Naruto smiled, letting the daemon back down as he reached into his pocket, coming back out with a small purse. "Ta-da! I've saved up a little bit. I have enough for some milk, I think. Come on, though. We have to hurry if we want to get it before the test."

Kyuubi sniffed, nodding. "Hai, Naruto-kun!" So saying, the two turned from the room, Naruto grabbing his backpack from off the ground before slamming the door. Turning the key in the lock, Naruto smiled, pointing dramatically towards their destination.

"Let's go, Kyuubi! Today, we're shinobi!"

* * *

Mentally running through a checklist of her equipment, Hinata stood at her own doorway, glancing about the small room. "Let's see...um...I have my shuriken...um...a kunai...my clothes...what else? What else?"

"Hinata-san." Mophy crawled from beneath the bed, holding a kunai in her mouth. "You forgot one."

Hinata gave a sharp intake of breath, reaching down and taking the stranded weapon from her daemon. "Oh...th-thank you, Mophy. I should've...should've been more careful."

Mophy merely nodded, licking a paw and grazing her face with it. "Hai, Hinata-san. But...that kunai doesn't smell like you. It smells more like Naruto-kun."

"Na-na-naruto-kun?" Hinata gave the weapon another glance. True, the brand was off. Her family bought their weapons from a private smith in another town. His work was said to be the best in the Fire Country. This was nothing but a mere kunai, elegant perhaps, but crudely made. Not more than a few yen at most. "You-you're right, Mophy-san. It is...is Naruto-kun's. We'd be-better give it ba-back to him."

Her daemon nodded, walking forward to stand nearby. "Hai, Hinata-san. Now, let's be off. Remember, Naruto-kun told us to eat before we leave. So, we should probably do that."

The girl nodded, pearl-colored eyes reflecting the sunlight pouring in from her open window. "Hai, Mophy-san. Something...something quick and easy. I wouldn't like to...to keep everyone waiting."

As Hinata entered the hallway, walking up the passage to the kitchen, she went over the night's events in her mind. From the time when Naruto had broken into her room, to when she had hurriedly thrown him out, the fear that her father would find him closest in her mind. She couldn't help but blush slightly from the way he had been so thoughtful. No one had ever done that before. Hopefully, it was a good sign.

Entering the kitchen, the girl glanced hesitantly about the kitchen. "Hm...what to eat? What is here that is quick?"

"Hinata-san?" At the sound of her father's voice, the girl peeped, turning her attention to the small table at the edge of the room. Her father and mother were sipping small cups of tea, her father's a bit stronger, or so she would assume. Her father was, at the moment, giving her a questioning glance. "Hinata-san, are you alright?"

"O-o-oh! O-o-o-of course, fa-fa-father." She bowed, and his eyebrow rose higher.

"Tell me, Hinata-san. What are you doing? Do you not have a test to get to?"

Hinata gulped. Her father was always looking down on her. It wouldn't do to have him mad at her at this point, or to think that she would be late. "Oh...h-h-hai! I was...ju-ju-just loo-loo-loo-looking for something to-to-to eat."

Her father sighed, turning back to his tea and closing his eyes. "Very well, Hinata-san. Please, continue. I did not mean to make you worry."

Hinata nodded from her bowing position, straightening and going to a drawer once more. Opening it, she began taking this and that from it, searching for something that would be easy to concoct, yet filling.

Her father took another sip, giving her another momentary glance until beginning a conversation with her mother. Every few moments, he would glance her direction, taking in the multitudes of food and ingredients piling up on the table.

"Ah!" Reaching into the very back, Hinata came up with a box of breakfast bars. "Well...th-th-they aren't very filling...but they are fa-fa-fast." Ripping open the box, she took three, just in case, closing the box and stowing it safely back from whence it came.

A few moments more, and the rest of the items were safely back in the drawer, her bars stuck in her pocket, one hanging from her mouth. Smiling, she waved goodbye to her parents as Mophy hopped outside onto the veranda porch. Hinata followed lead, running after her on their way to the training grounds.

Hyuuga Hiashi glanced up from his tea once more, smirking as he took another sip. "Well well, I'll be."

"What's that, dear?"

"The Genin test. I remember when I took it. They told us not to eat in the morning, or we'd lose our breakfast. But...Hinata-san seems to not take the warning. It could be...that she is growing more than I thought. It is a good sign."

"Hm...that's nice, dear."

"Yes. Yes it is. How is your tea, my lovely?"

"Lovely...like this morning."

"...Hai..."

* * *

It was Naruto who was beginning to lag slightly as Kyuubi bounded ahead of him, their destination already set. A lone tree, all by itself, yet stately in its loneliness, stood in the middle of a large expanse of reeds. That was their destination...training grounds 45B. It was said to be a perfect training ground for those who practiced Genjutsu, simply for the fact that there were so many different kinds of ground within one field. On the North edge, a large swamp encompassed the land. On the Southern tip, tree lines and bushes. The Eastern side was protected by a large lake, composed of reeds, sticks, logs, and daichou, a deadly fish that was concocted by a mysterious shinobi and released as a pet project into the tranquil waters. More like piranha than anything, the swarming schools of daichou would feed on anything that happened to fall into the abyss, snapping up animals with razor sharp teeth and vicious appetites.

Gulping as Naruto eyed the waters...and felt his stomach heave, the boy set his pack down next to the tree, feeling its bark with his hands. "This tree is _enormous _Kyuubi."

The daemon nodded in answer, settling down near Naruto's backpack and closing his eyes. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Funny, though. I almost feel like I've seen this tree before. Only...it was much younger. Oh well...perhaps I am just exaggerating things. Maybe I have never seen this tree before. Only a passing fancy, hm?"

Naruto nodded, still taking in the broad-leaf structure of the tree's flowing branches, and the light dancing in-between. "Hai, Kyuubi. Hai."

For a moment, neither one said a word, allowing the wind to brush through their hair and wisp away their worries. Then, Kyuubi suddenly popped an eye open, staring up at his boy. "Oy, Naruto-kun! Can I have some of that milk that you bought? I'm starving."

Naruto blinked, coming out of the momentary lull to glance down at his daemon. "Oh? Sure, Kyub. Why not." Bending over and retrieving his pack, he carefully took out a bowl and the milk that they had secured from the market. Thankfully, the market opened early. Pouring out a generous helping, Naruto lay the bowl on the ground, indicating that Kyuubi should drink.

The nine-tailed fox daemon did so with a flourish, lapping up the liquid without a moment's hesitation. As Naruto watched, his own stomach gurgled again. Cringing slightly and holding a hand to it, he sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have had that ramen. Maybe Kurenai-sensei was right, Kyub."

"Oh yes, Naruto-kun. Perhaps it was the ramen, and not the spoiled, chunky milk that is to blame. Of course, the ramen, that you eat every day. Brilliant!" Was his only reply.

A wave of nausea swept over him, and Naruto turned his head, belching behind his back. His fox daemon cringed slightly, taking another small lap of his own breakfast before walking over. "Naruto-kun...I didn't...didn't mean..."

"Ugh...I don't feel good..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Na-na-na-Naruto-kun!" The female voice punctuated the still morning air as Hinata and Mophy idled up the hill. Mophy came to settle near Kyuubi, who immediately shut his eyes and feigned tired boredom. Meanwhile, Hinata herself was intently watching Naruto, who had turned a slight shade of green. "Um...um...ar-ar-ar-ar-are you o-o-o-ok...Na-na-na-Naruto-ku-ku-kun?"

Naruto smiled, nodding slightly as another wave of nausea wracked his lithe frame. "Yea-ye-ye-yeah, Hinata-chan! Per-per-perfect!" His teeth chattered involuntarily, and he smiled wider...though all he wanted to do was find a bathroom.

"Hey guys!" Last to arrive, Kiba walked into their midst, dropping his own pack on the ground and stubbing his toe. "Boy, I'm glad I didn't eat today. I heard from my sister that this test is really, really tough! She said that someone on her team ate, and that they blew chunks _EVERYWHERE!_ She said it was really gross, but that the kid got himself hurt really bad. I don't know about you guys, but I didn't even eat dinner last night. But, I'm totally ready for this test! You can bet yourself a billion yen on that! Right Akamaru!?"

The dog daemon barked in response, panting down at Kyuubi, who nodded in acknowledgment.

Hinata shivered slightly, glancing down half-heartedly at Mophy. _Di-di-did you he-he-hear that? We should-n't ha-ha-ha-have eaten..._

Mophy glanced up, smiling a toothy, cat-like grin. _Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I believe in Naruto-kun. He is probably right in this matter. Besides, Kyuubi wouldn't let him do anything stupid. He is a smart daemon. He knows what to do._

"OH MAN! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Turning on his heels, Naruto took off, raising a small dustcloud on his way to the line of trees that dotted the landscape immediately to their left. The others watched him go, Kyuubi attempting to keep up with him.

"Naruto-kun! I can't be left behind! You know the rules of nature! Come back!"

Kiba watched all with an upraised brow, smiling slyly. "Hn. Well, that punk sure does show his true colors. The test hasn't even started yet and he's already running for home. Oh well, more test for me." Turning away from the distasteful scene, Kiba eyed Hinata. "So...you ready?"

The girl gulped, nodding as she took another breakfast bar out of her pack and unwrapping it deftly. Eating kept her mind off of the task at hand, and filled her stomach. The bar was about half-way to her mouth before it was snatched away. Kiba stood, eying the thing with disdain as he glared at her. "What the hell were you thinking? You heard Kurenai-sensei. She said 'don't eat anything.' Are you stupid in the head or something?"

Hinata gasped, her hand quivering. "Bu-bu-bu-bu...I...I...I was..."

"You were just going to blow it for us. What the hell gave you this idea, huh?"

Hinata blinked at her teammates open question. Slowly, her eyes darted to the right for help from her other partner, but of course, he was little use, bent over a bush in the middle of the forest. "Na-na-naruto-kun said to...to...to eat...before..."

"Ha! Naruto? Told you to eat? Well, he probably did, and look where it got him, right? He's puking and crapping in the middle of the woods right now! Hn, probably ate a hundred pounds of ramen before coming here, like a stupid moron." Flicking the bar away, Kiba smiled. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'll take care of you. Just do what I say, and things will be alright."

The velvet-eyed girl nodded, managing a small smile. Next to her, her daemon purred. _I suppose that we shouldn't tell him that you ate two of those bars already, huh?_

Hinata nodded, something that Kiba mistook for motivation. Smiling his most devilish, he nodded at the tree. "This will be home-base, Hinata. Just remember that."

"H-h-h-hai, Kiba-kun!"

Five minutes later, an extremely pleased Naruto sauntered back, Kyuubi still holding his breath. "You guys, I would suggest not going over there for at least ten or twenty minutes. You wouldn't like it."

Kyuubi didn't draw breath or talk, just nodded in response and attempted to calm his own stomach down.

"Ah! Good of you all to show up so briskly!" None of the trio had noticed Kurenai's sudden appearance in the tree, smiling down at them all as her frog-daemon croaked from a low-lying branch. Kyuubi growled at it as it smiled down, hopping off the tree limb and onto the ground.

"Welcome, welcome. Now, before we get to the test, we have to cover the ground rules."

"Ground rules? What ground rules? This is a test, right?" Naruto said, sitting on the ground and splaying his legs in an effort to relieve the pain emanating from his rear end.

The woman merely smiled as she hopped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet in a crouching position. Standing with a flip of her hair, her gaze landed on the blond. "Naruto-kun, this test is to prove more than just a few things. But, we'll get to that later. For now, the test is this." Her right hand dipped down into a pocket, six pairs of eyes following. The tinkling of a pair of bells resounded through the still air, and the small jewels dangled in the woman's hand. "You're tasked with taking these bells from me. Sounds simple, right?"

"Hell yeah! Simple as anything!" Naruto yelled, hopping to his feet and smiling.

Kurenai chuckled low under her breath, giving herself a moment with her daemon for a split chat on the functions of the boy before continuing. "Yes, well. The object is to take these bells, and as I said, it's rather simple. Take them however you can. Trick me, steal them, bash me over the head and nab them. However you think you can do it. Just do it."

It could have been the sly smile that graced her lips, or the fact that Naruto's stomach was still queasy, but the boy couldn't get those words out of his head. _Hey, Kyuubi. What do you suppose that Kurenai-sensei meant by bash her over the head?_

The small, nine-tailed fox glanced up briefly, yawning. _I do not know, Naruto-kun. Perhaps it means that we are going to have to fight her for them._

_Fight her for them? Why would we do that, Kyuubi?_

_Who knows, Naruto-kun. Perhaps it's part of the test?_

_Maybe. Should I ask?_

_Can't hurt._

Gulping, the blond's hand rose. The woman's eyebrow rose as she glanced over. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Another gulp, and another bead of sweat dripped from his nose. "Um...yeah...you mean...we...have to fight...you?"

The woman smiled again, as if mulling the question over. Naruto took that as a good sign, smiling himself. Then, she laughed, and the fact that she was laughing began to get to the blond, and he laughed as well. Then, she outright guffawed, her mirth eventually catching up to the three students. Kiba smirked, glancing down at Akamaru, who gave him a tongue-in-cheek-smile. Naruto himself was convulsed in mirth, Kyuubi allowing himself a chuckle next to him. Even Hinata chuckled slightly, Mophy glancing up at her. _Hinata-chan?_

_Oh...so-so-sorry Mophy-san. It's just...just...thinking that...that we'd have to fi-fi-fight Kurenai-sensei. It's ri-ri-ridiculous, isn't it?_

_Hn. Yes, it is. She's a Jounin teacher. She couldn't possibly fight three Genin. You three would be annihilated. It's so silly..._The cat daemon began to smile to herself, even allowing herself a purr of contentment over the joke.

Kurenai's side's ached, and she attempted to quell her mirth as fast as possible, shielding her eyes from the three genin in front of her. "Oh ho ho...Naruto-kun." The boy glanced up, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Of course you'll have to fight me. In fact, you should try to kill me. That's the only way you'll take these bells. I'll also be trying to kill you."

The stillness in the air was deafening. In fact, the only noise was Naruto's gurgling stomach as the air got hot and angry. A hyperventilating Hinata next to him told Naruto that this wasn't a joke anymore. "Bu-bu-bu..."

"And..." Now, Uzu stepped forward, bowing. "If you cannot get the bells by noon, you'll go without lunch, and you'll fail this portion of the test. If you fail...well, let's just say that you shouldn't, right?" Winking across at Kyuubi, who's arched back and bared fangs were a semblance of a some medieval creature. Giving the fox daemon another wink, the green frog glanced up at his partner. "Ready, Kurenai-chan?"

"Tee-hee. Ready, Uzu."

"Shall we...you know?"

"I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"Right."

"Right."

"Let's go."

"Certainly." The woman's hands weaved up her middle, stopping in front of her. "Ready children? The test begins now. Oh, and by the way...I hope you can swim. KAI!" In a wave of light, the woman suddenly disappeared, along with her daemon. The background swirled, and the ground beneath their feet began to mush together. Then, Hinata fell through the ground, and then Kiba, leaving Naruto standing nervously on swaying grass.

"Kyub...wha..." Then, he fell through the ground as well, straight into a hell of icy water. Having not been expecting it, Naruto spluttered to the surface, surveying where they were. Somehow, the three had found themselves in the middle of the lake, grass reeds pulling on their feet.

"Na-na-naruto-kun!" His gaze turned to the right, where Hinata was floundering. "Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata!" However, it was at this point that Naruto made a shockingly horrible discovery. They were in the middle of the lake, up to their necks in cold, freezing water, and grass was threatening to consume them.

But those things were the easy parts. It was at that point that Naruto realized the frightening truth. Hundreds of sharp, pointy fins were cruising through the water, heading on a direct course for the three children and their daemons. Hundreds of daichou, all with one aim.

Children were on the menu.

Daemons were merely an appetizer.

* * *

Next time: Can Naruto overcome the deadly daichou and beat Kurenai-sensei, the genjutsu master of Konoha? Or will the task be too much for him? Perhaps a little help from his teammates, or a lot of help, is in order.

Symbol meanings for chapter 3: Madonna : Motherhood, Dolphin : Playfulness, Gluttony : Wild Man.

Did you get the meanings? If you did, than you are the winner!


End file.
